


CLASH OF THE WRITING TITANS 4

by Akira14



Category: Free!, Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV), Pacific Rim (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: COWT4, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capitolo 1: Jelsa, prompt "luna"<br/>Chapter 2: Josh POV, prompt "sole" (ENGLISH)<br/>Chapter 3: Cursed!Killian, prompt "rosa dei venti" (English)<br/>Capitolo 4: RinAi, "dieci anni dopo"<br/>Capitolo 5: Sterek, "dieci anni dopo"<br/>Chapter 6: Cursed!Killian, prompt "stella polare" (English)<br/>Chapter 7: The Mikaelsons ask Pearson&Specter to handle their familiar feud, prompt "fandom!AU" (English)<br/>Capitolo 8: Sterek, pre-slash, prompt "leggenda"<br/>Chapter 9: Thorki, Loki POV, prompt "incest"<br/>Chapter 10: Klelijah & Klebekah, Klaus POV, prompt "incest"<br/>Capitolo 11: Denzo, prompts "hate!sex o angry sex"; "il rosso ti dona"<br/>Capitolo 12: Newmann pre-slash (Pacific Rim), prompt "nuovo mondo"<br/>Capitolo 13: Reigisa (FREE!), prompt "pudore"<br/>Chapter 14:  Mikalesons as Pearson&Specter clients (see Chapter 7), prompt "crisis"<br/>Capitolo 15: Shingeki No Kyojin, AU (Ereri), prompt "underdog"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come, scusa? Vorresti farmi credere di parlare con la luna? Per chi mi hai preso, straniero?"

Elsa inarca un sopracciglio, per nulla impressionata dal nuovo arrivato. Il quale, invece, sembra aver riscosso le simpatie di Anna, Olaf, Sven e perfino Kristoff. Forse, per quest'ultimo, ha a che fare con il regalino che il canuto sconosciuto gli ha porto non appena ricevuta un'occhiataccia: una perfetta riproduzione (in scala 1:1) del miglior modello di slitta sul mercato fatta di neve e ghiaccio. Il suo sguardo minaccioso è scomparso per lasciar spazio agli occhi luminosi, quasi velati di lacrime, di chi ammira un dono che aspettava da tanto tempo. Mah. Che uomo facilmente impressionabile.  
Anna, dal canto suo, è entusiasta che al mondo ci sia qualcun altro con poteri simili a quelli della sorella. Se non altro perché avrà l'occasione di farsi dei nuovi amici.  
Elsa, al contrario, diffida dell'ignoto visitatore venuto da chissà dove e probabilmente non animato da nobili intenzioni. Mai ha sentito parlare di altri colpiti dalla sua stessa maledizione. Possibile, quindi, che si tratti di uno spirito mandato dagli Dei per punirla e ricordarle che non è destinata a trovare la felicità? Forse.

"Prima di tutto, Sua Maestà, la luna è solo un tramite. Che Manny, l'entità che vi ci abita, ha usato per informarmi della Vostra esistenza." Il tono del ragazzo è scherzoso ed irriverente, come se la stesse prendendo in giro usando quei titoli così altisonanti invece del suo nome. "Secondo, non mi chiamo 'straniero' ma Jack Frost. Anche se Voi potete chiamarmi semplicemente Jack, Altezza."  
"Non ci penso neanche, Signor Frost." Commenta lei, sdegnata.  
"Devi scusarla, le ci vuole un po' per sciogliersi." Mormora Anna, scrollando le spalle.  
"Lo so. Infatti sono qui per questo. Per mostrarti quanta felicità il tuo **dono** può portare sia te sia agli altri.  
No, non è un peso da sostenere né un difetto da accettare. Hai già fatti dei grossi passi avanti rispetto a quanto lo nascondevi, lo temevi e te ne vergognavi ma ora... Ora è tempo di andarne orgogliosa." Proclama, soffiando verso di lei dello scintillante nevischio. Ah-ha! L'ha attaccata. Adesso ha una scusa per contrattaccare, chiamare le guardie e far mettere in prigione questo Frost... Eppure, una volta raggiunta dal nevischio di Jack non è che ne abbia più tanta voglia.

Piuttosto, le va di creare castelli di neve con pupazzi che ci danzano dentro. Di ridere a crepapelle sfidando Anna, Kristoff - e perché no, pure Jack! - ad una battaglia a suon di palle di neve. Perciò è esattamente quello che fa. Senza accorgersi che, con il passare dei minuti, sempre più gente si sta riunendo attorno a loro e unendo alla loro giocosa battaglia.

"FORZA ELSA!" gridano alcuni bambini, facendo il tifo per la loro sovrana. Che ora si trova faccia a faccia con Jack Frost. Entrambi hanno in mano una palla di neve, ma chi la tirerà prima?  
"HA!" Esclama lei, accecandolo con una mini bufera, facendolo scivolare a terra con del ghiaccio e poi sommergendolo con una palla di neve diventata ormai gigantesca. "HO VINTO!"  
"Sembrerebbe di sì. Così come ho vinto io che sono riuscito a farti divertire un sacco."

Elsa gli fa subito notare che, in realtà, il merito del suo rinnovato spirito ludico è tutto di Anna.  
"Ehi, non era mia intenzione metterlo in dubbio. È la prima volta, peró, che sei tanto presa dalla sfida da non accorgerti che Anna si è allontanata. È un bene che il divertirsi non dipenda totalmente da lei, non credi?" Chiarisce Jack, scrollandosi la neve di dosso. "È rientrata a palazzo, comunque. Probabilmente sará nelle cucine a farsi una cioccolata. Giusto nel caso la stessi giá dando per dispersa."

La sovrana si fa piccola piccola, abbassa lo sguardo e si morde un labbro. Come si vergogna per quell'incauta distrazione! Anna poteva essere rapita e lei non l'avrebbe notato. Sentendosi il cuore in gola es un nodo allo stomaco, saluta con un cenno gli ultimi sudditi rimasti nel cortile ed entra correndo nei corridoi. Quasi la leggesse come un libro aperto, Jack continua a parlare volando - rasoterra - al suo fianco.

"Sta bene. Non credo ci siano pericoli nelle cucine del castello, no?" Elsa non puó che dargli ragione. Rallenta il passo. "Anche non se ne fosse andata di sua spontanea volontà, credo che se la caverebbe egregiamente. Da quel che mi ha detto Manny è una ragazza in gamba ed i rapitori non avrebbero vita facile."  
"Lo so." Risponde, fermandosi. "Ho visto con i miei occhi quello di cui è capace. Solo che rimane la mia sorellina, la piccolina di casa che è mio compito proteggere. Sembrerà stupido, lo so, ma..."  
"... non lo è. So cosa vuol dire avere una sorella minore. Daresti la tua vita per loro." Timidamente le poggia una mano sulla spalla. Non è da lui esitare a questo modo, ma d'altra parte non è nemmeno avezzo a confortare qualcuno che abbia piú di 11 anni.  
Lei non si allontana, impaziente di appurare se qualcuno - a parte la sorella - può sfiorarla senza restare pressoché congelato. Jack le sorride, stringendo la presa, per poi lasciarla andare.  
"Già. " Per alcuni istanti camminano fianco a fianco - facendo entrambi finta di non notare lo sfiorarsi delle loro mani - in un imbarazzante silenzio, poi vince la curiosità ed Elsa gli domanda quali siano le sue intenzioni per il futuro.

"Nell'immediato futuro? Accompagnarti fin da Anna." Sorride nuovamente, scherzoso, offrendole un braccio. "Nei prossimi giorni, invece, esplorare il Reame seguendone i venti. E poi, onestamente, non so. Per quando avrò finito di girare in lungo e in largo spero che Manny avrà deciso che posso tornare, spero."

"Non vedi l'ora di dartela a gambe, eh?" Scherza lei, dandogli una debole gomitata.

"In effetti... No, dai. Tutte queste montagne e boschi innevati sono favolosi, però..."

"Non è la tua casa. So cosa vuol dire trovare, o meglio crearsi, un posto che sulla carta dovrebbe essere perfetto per te ma che poi, chissà perché, non lo è." Gli stringe il braccio, stupendosi lei stessa della facilità con cui stanno chiacchierando. Nonché della sfacciataggine della proposta che stava per fargli, sebbene non lo conoscesse praticamente per nulla. Non sembra aver cattive intenzioni, e questo le basta.  
Avrà anche delle stranezze, ma non più di quante ne abbia lei stessa.   
"Se per quando avrai finito di visitare il Regno non ti sarà ancora possibile tornare a casa, potresti far ritorno qui a palazzo e darmi qualche lezione sul controllo dei nostri poteri."

"Io insegnare qualcosa a te? La Regina dei Ghiacci? Non credo proprio di saper qualche trucco di cui tu non sia già a conoscenza." Scrolla le spalle, con una voce che più che modestia tradisce pigrizia ed uno spiccata propensione a fuggire dalle responsabilità.  
"Evita la modestia, che proprio non ti riesce. Quando sei arrivato hai detto di essere un Guardiano, giusto? È tuo dovere in quanto tale, esattamente come lo è per me in quanto Sovrana, perfezionare tecnica con qui maneggi ghiaccio e neve. Adesso che hai delle persone che contano su di te, vuoi forse rischiare di deluderle?” Ribatte Elsa, in tono mellifluo.

“Questo è terrorismo psicologico! Okay, okay. Terrò le dita incrociate che Manny mi passi a prendere domani, tipo.” Sbuffa lui, sconfitto.

La risata che Elsa fa vedendo la sua faccia seccata richiama Anna e Kristoff dalle cucine. Quest’ultimo, ovviamente, sta cercando di nascondere un vero e proprio ‘mazzo’ di carote dietro la schiena.  
Jack ne approfitta per cavarsi d’impiccio, almeno per il momento. Vola oltre la coppia, finendo alle loro spalle. “Le do io a Sven, non ti preoccupare.” Sussurra nell’orecchio di Kristoff, sfilandogli le carote di mano.

Manny, tuttavia, non si fa vivo l'indomani. O due giorni dopo.   
Son passati quasi tre settimane quando Jack si ripresenta nella capitale. Porta con sé un vento gelido ed una spolverata di neve. L'improvvisa nevicata, ovviamente, s'interrompe non appena Elsa s'accorge del suo ritorno.  
Inaspettatamente - quantomeno per lui - Elsa rinnova l'invito ad essere suo ospite finché il portale che conduce al suo mondo non si riaprirà. In verità, più che un invito è un ordine giacché non ammette "no" come risposta.

Il Guardiano occupa le giornate raccontando alle ragazze dei posti che ha visitato durante la sua lunga vita, aiutando Kristoff con il lavoro ed allenandosi con la Regina. Talvolta si limitano a sfidarsi nel costruire bellissime statue di ghiaccio, in altre occasioni (specie se devono scaricare la frustrazione di una giornata pessima) combattono scagliandosi addosso tormente di neve o stalattiti ghiacciate. Si fermano soltanto quando arrivano a ferirsi vicendevolmente, ma il vedere lividi e sangue li fa sentire più simili alle persone 'comuni' e ciò non è male... una volta tanto.  
Ogni sera guarda la luna, aspettando che il varco per far ritorno si apra nuovamente. Per quanto apprezzi le persone che ha trovato qui ad Arendelle,comincia a sentire la mancanza di Tiana, di North, Sandy e perfino di quel brontolone di Bunnymund.  
Tutto tace, esattamente come è stato per i successivi 300 anni da quando Manny ha fatto sentir per la prima volta la sua voce.

Jack non vorrebbe arrabbiarsi di nuovo con lui, visto che un minimo si è fatto perdonare per i secoli di solitudine a cui lo ha condannato. D'altra parte come può non essere frustrato da questa situazione, se non capisce quanto ancora si dovrà protrarre la sua permanenza?  
La sua missione, quella di sincerarsi che la Sovrana aprisse il suo cuore a tutto il Reame e non solo alla sorella è già stata compiuta da un pezzo ormai. Se Manny ritiene che debba ancora stare qui altri dieci anni, senza nemmeno dargli una motivazione, gli andrebbe anche bene. Si scomodasse, però, a dirgli almeno una data gradirebbe. Potrebbe almeno dire loro addio e non scomparire dalle loro vite all'improvviso come successe con sua sorella.

Tanto più che si sta affezionando a tutti quanti. Ad Elsa in particolar modo, a giudicare da come il suo cuore si sia messo a battere all'impazzata quando lei si è addormentata sulla sua spalla. O da come il braccio sia subito andato a circondare le spalle di lei, stringendosela al petto.  
Riconosce che è egoistico, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di parlarle dei suoi sentimenti. Potrebbero godersi giorno per giorno una storia che non ha futuro, ma al dolore di doverla poi chiudere Jack preferisce il rimpianto di non averla mai nemmeno cominciata.  
Anna, però, mette a dura prova i suoi propositi. Appende vischio ovunque, cercando di far 'casualmente' finirci sotto sia lui sia la sorella maggiore.  
Per ora se la sono cavata con affettuosi baci sulle guance, ma la principessa sembra determinata a far sì che si scambino "un vero bacio" (a sentir quanto borbotta, credendo di essere silenziosa, ad Olaf).

"Bacio! Sulle labbra!" Esclama, puntando il dito verso la coppia che per l'ennesima volta si ritrova sotto al vischio. Entrambi arrossiscono, poi Elsa sospira ed accontenta la sorella prendendo Jack per la nuca e posando le proprie labbra su quelle di lui.  
"Contenta?" Si volta verso Anna, senza però mollar la presa su Jack.  
"Sìììììì!" Risponde l'altra, quasi saltellando dalla gioia. "Siete troppo carini, davvero."  
"Bene. Possiamo farla finita con il vischio, ora?" Fa gelare quello sopra le loro teste, distruggendolo.  
"Okay, okay. Vado a toglierlo." S'affretta a rispondere, interpretando la richiesta della sorella come un 'Puoi lasciarsi soli, per favore?'. Con estremo piacere.  
Il che non è poi così lontano dalla realtà, dal momento che non appena Anna ha girato l'angolo, Elsa ne approfitta per baciare nuovamente Jack. Mordendo appena il suo labbro inferiore e rendendolo, in pochi istanti, tutt'altro che un bacio dolce ed innocente.  
Rimangiandosi tutte le sue precedenti intenzioni, Jack ricambia con ugual passione.

"Interessante..." Sussurra lei, non appena si stacca per riprendere fiato. "... abbiamo finito per gelare tutto il corridoio. Dovremo farci attenzione, la prossima volta."  
"Chi ti dice che ce ne sarà un'altra. Sei una bellissima donna ma..." Forse può ancora porre rimedio alla situazione.   
"Ma niente. Pensavi di andartene tenendoti tutto per te, per egoismo o falso eroismo. Io non ci sto, capito? So che farà male ad entrambi quando andrai via, ma la gioia di stare insieme adesso ce la meritiamo entrambi.  
Ho imparato a mie spese, uccidendo quasi Anna, cosa accade a mentire a se stessi.  
Non lo farò di nuovo e non permetterò a te di farlo. Siamo intesi?" Afferma con decisione, prendendolo per il bavero della felpa.  
"Potrei avere bisogno di un incentivo..." Sussurra, pressoché sconfitto.  
"Se vuole seguirmi nella mia camera, Signor Frost, vedrò cosa posso fare." Risponde, sorridendo maliziosa.

Seguendo i desideri di Elsa, Jack vive ogni giorno ad Arendelle come se fosse l'ultimo.   
Anna non manca di notare che ormai i due fanno coppia fissa e già immagina uno sfarzoso matrimonio. Elsa ride e la lascia fare. Jack fa le proposte più assurde, pregando Anna di accontentarlo o altrimenti non sa proprio se quel fatidico giorno se la sentirà davvero di fare il grande passo. Gli piace farla girare come una trottola, per poi dirle che stava solo scherzando.  
"Jack, smettila di prenderti gioco di lei. E tu, Anna, non stressarti inutilmente. Ricorda che ci sono persone che fanno i wedding planner di lavoro." Li bacchetta entrambi ad una cena, mentre i due si scambiano occhiatacce da un lato all'altro della tavola.

Il mattino seguente il discorso non viene ripreso. Elsa annuncia qualcosa che distoglie completamente la sorella dall'immaginare uno splendido matrimonio per tutti e quattro.  
Con l'arrivo dell'estate andranno in visita diplomatica in un Regno lontano. Sarà un'occasione imperdibile per far visita alla loro cugina che lo governa ed al suo bel marito - Anna ama Kristoff così come Elsa crede di starsi innamorando seriamente di Jack ma ciò non vuol dire che non vedano il fascino di Eugene, eh! - nonché per assistere allo spettacolo delle lanterne sul lago che circonda la capitale.  
Sono le luci che l'hanno ricondotta a casa, ha detto loro Rapunzel, e vuole che la gente continui a vederle ogni estate per ritrovare pure loro la strada perduta.

Magari sarà proprio lì che Manny si farà vivo. Ognuno di loro quattro - sei, contando anche Olaf e Sven - ci sta pensando, ma nessuno ne parla.  
Inutile fasciarsi la testa prima di essersela rotta. Se ha da succedere... be', succederà. Punto.  
Jack farebbe molto prima volando, ma decide di viaggiare insieme agli altri nel caso fossero gli ultimi giorni che passano insieme. A parte alcuni briganti che, tra l'assideramento causato da Jack ed Elsa ed i lividi procuratigli da Anna e Kristoff, si pentono ben presto di averli assaliti - il resto del tragitto è piuttosto noioso.  
Lo trascorrono in gran parte dormendo, ognuno appoggiando il capo su quello della persona amata e tenendosi per mano. 

Alcuni giorni dopo scoprono, loro malgrado, di aver avuto l'intuizione giusta circa il rientro a casa di Jack. Proprio mentre ammirano le lanterne dalla barca - Rapunzel gliene ha fatta avere una in cui stessero tutti e quattro, anche perché né Jack né Elsa erano sicuri di poter remare senza far danni - il Guardiano sente una voce familiare che nessun altro sembra udire.  
Arriva dalla luna e tutto ciò che dice è: _È il momento di tornare a casa, Jack Frost._

"Alla buon ora, Manny!" Grida di rimando, spiazzando tutti. "Be', salutatemi Sven."

"Devi proprio andare? Resta!" Lo prega Anna, accorgendosi degli occhi lucidi di Elsa che alza lo sguardo al cielo, fingendo di guardare lo magnifico spettacolo delle luci fluttuanti.

"Sì. Non appartengo a questo posto, lo sai." Anche se lo vorrebbe tanto. Davvero.

"E poi Jack ha tante persone che lo stanno aspettando, là. Che contano su di lui, e lui non le vuole deludere." Aggiunge Elsa, trovando il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. 

"Te lo saluto io, Sven!" Interviene Kristoff, cercando di smorzare un po' la pesantezza dell'atmosfera. "Un addio o un arrivederci?"

"Non lo so. Preferirei un arrivederci." Scrolla le spalle, incerto. "Mi ritengo già abbastanza fortunato di avervi incontrato almeno una volta nella mia vita, comunque. Poi ci fossero altre occasioni..."

"Creale. Torna da me. Ti aspetterò, il prossimo inverno." Elsa gli getta le braccia al collo, per poi salutarlo con un bacio a fior di labbra.  
"Ai Vostri ordini, Maestà!" Esclama Jack, facendole scherzosamente il saluto militare prima di volar via. 

_Arrivederci, mia amata Elsa._


	2. Just a mirror for the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my 1st language, but I am majoring in English so I hope it's not that bad. Please point mistakes out to me if you see any :) !

Josh has always thought that old sayings were created by boring people who were never really out there in the world. People who were not only incapable of having fun but they also tended to be too optimistic for their own good.  
Time heals nothing. Finding a friend doesn't mean finding a treasure, but simply someone else who is gonna die 'cause of him. Because he is just another pawn in Klaus' games. Davina is the finest example of that, really.

One or two are true, though. Painfully so.  
Like "You never know what you've got until it's gone". That's right.  
His family - including even his homophobic mom 'cause, hey, she still is his mother after all - his friends, his hometown... He misses them all like crazy, but he's dead to them and that means he can never go back. They probably already said goodbye to an empty casket and went on with their lives, so there's no need to reopen that wound and put them all in danger by showing up announcing to the world he is a vampire.

That's okay. He got over that the moment he died.  
That's not okay, not at all. One can cry all he wants over spilled milk but it _is_ a fact that it definitely is useless.   
Nonetheless, there's one thing he's finding it hard to give up, the thing he's beein fighting for ever since he woke up as a nightwalker.  
The sun. Being able to walk in the day light and feeling its warmth on his skin. Walking through the streets until the sunset, chasing its rays without being burnt. Staying up the sunrise and watching the light coloring up the black and white buildings of New Orleans.  
Originals can't just understand how lucky they are not to need any bewitched jewel to be out there whenever they like.  
Marcel and his gang, who got their daylight rings over the years - decades? centuries? he's not willing to wait that long, that's for sure - could maybe understand what he is feeling. They can see, they can taste his despair.  
They can try to exploit it all they want, now, but Josh is never gonna fall for their tricks again.

Apart from the heartbreak of losing the one person he could trust, his only true friend in a city swarmed by poisonous foes, what he's got from Davina is that only witches can help him in his predicament.  
He is gonna side with them until he gets what he wants and then, then he is gonna make sure they will pay for what they did to Davina.  
Only after spitting on all their graves he is going to leave New Orleans and find a place of his own. Every where is fine, except for Mystic Falls that seems to be the most messed up town in the whole world, accorcing to what he's heard from Klaus e Rebekah. Elijah seems quite fond of it, but Josh always questioned that man's sanity. One has to be out of mind to think Klaus can be redeemed, right?

This is his plan. It lacks in finesse, in Machievellian details that can rival Mikaelsons' schemes, but it doesn't matter.   
One way or another, he's gonna make it work or die trying. It's not like an eternity as a nightwalker is worth that much, after all.  
He's not happy about having to depend on this Celeste chick, but it's not like he has any other choice, you know?

Cami wants to help, but she can't. Besides, given what an Elder did to her brother maybe it's for the best that she doesn't know what he's up to.  
Still, he wants to take her with him once he has the ring.  
Maybe they can both have their happy ending, in a land where the sun never sets.


	3. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for Cursed!Killian idea goes to Paridisdesbilles (http://paradisdesbilles.tumblr.com/post/73226957926/all-the-possibilities-cursed-killian-jones-could ; http://paradisdesbilles.tumblr.com/post/73326391756/the-writers-have-said-they-intended-on-having-hook-from)
> 
> His name in Storybrooke is Liam Foley because, of course, Regina wanted to leave him with a grim reminder of his brother and his surname actually means (I think) "pirate, marauder" in Irish.  
> He HAD to be a priest because of this: http://killianfanciesemma.tumblr.com/post/72457393851 (I HAVE NO REGRETS)
> 
> Liam's tattoo: http://www.tattoopins.com/500/kompass-tattoo-compass-boussole-kompas-groesse/ORMjUubWVkaWEudHVtYmxyLmNvbS90dW1ibHJfbWFnajFtYTQ4ZjFxemt0YmtvMV81MDAuanBn/

"Father, you sure?" a frightened voice asks, hesitating to put a permanent mark on the otherwise unblemished skin. It's not that the tattoo artist doesn't trust his skills at drawing exactly what his client asked for - he isn't the worst pupil in Ōkyo's School anymore. Still, it doesn't feel right to decorate the body of a Catholic priest. Was his God really okay with this?

"Yeah, I'm sure, mate. If I weren't, I wouldn't be here. I am not like that delicate flower over there who couldn't stomach the sight of a few little needles." Liam grins at Graham - who has taken a break from his Sheriff duty just to be at his side, because he can't help being an overbearing mother hen, not that Liam minds... much - trying to hide his frustration at the man's reluctance.  
Of course it has to be on his bad arm, otherwise it would be a pain in the ass to take care of it. A prostethic hand is as good as a hook for all its uselessness.  
Well, maybe a hook would actually be more useful. At least to threaten the brats who dare steal money from the poor box. Alas, Mother Superior and the Mayor would have him banned for wearing that. They overlooked his 'drinking problem', they said nothing of his quite outrageous flirting with Ruby, but it seems like a hook is just too much.

Probably because of the Mayor's kid, who is convinced that he is actually Captain Hook. Regina says there's no need to indulge in his childlish delusion and will stop at nothing to make sure no one is actually listening to Henry's fantasies. If he were any other kid, Liam might have argued that Henry actually is a child. Adding that he, Liam Foley, is allowed - as a free citizen of the USA - to wear a hook instead of a prostethic hand if he likes.  
It's not worth it, though. Upsetting Regina means to have Graham forced to choose whether he should side with his boss and lover or his oldest friend, to whom he is like a brother.

Liam, by the way, has no intention of leaving town now that Deputy Swan is here. God is sure testing him for a reason, leading such a smart, beautiful and challenging woman in Storybrooke. He has to stay and show Him he could resist. Ask Him for forgiveness if he can't.

Some days it seems easy, when Swan talks about Henry's father and he can see that she still loves him despite the fact that he left her to rot in jail. It's a kind of devotion that he respects and admires. He doesn't want to burden her with his reproachful feelings.  
It's even easier when he sees the growing fondness between her and Graham. He know they are pretty awesome - broken - people, who deserve each other to mend their lives with love. Who is he to stand in the way of someone else's happiness?  
Other days, however, it is hard to not to grab her and kiss the hell out of her. When she comments on the amount of whiskey he drinks - if you've heard of a sober Irish man, well it ain't him, sorry love - when she reprimands him for the latest brawl with Mr. Gold or chasticizes him for trying, for the umpteenth time, to break in into that shop just to destroy his most precious assets.

"You're supposed to help, Liam! Me and Graham, we can't keep covering up for you. Next time, I am putting your sorry ass in jail."  
"Seems you are quite fond of said ass, Swan. Yet, I never asked for any favors. If you think I should be punished for my crimes, be my guest. I can't wait to see what you've got in store for me, Swan." He said to her yesterday, after his latest attempt. He was willing to pay for his mistake, indeed.  
She almost slapped him, bit her lips as she realized she was standing way too near to him, and then muttered she would rather see him repent. Like a proper Catholic should, you know?

She is right, he should repent and forget about Mr. Gold but he can't. He hates the man as if he were the Devil himself and this hatred is the cross he has to bear. He slips up more often than not, but at least he is keeping his word - he's not taking this lightly; he swore to God! - and never harmed Gold phisically.  
Still, he's got a feeling he would deserve it. That Gold is somehow connected to the loss of his left hand.  
It's stupid, because he knows it got eaten by a crocodile (who knows why was there even a crocodile in Maine of all places?) when he went with Ruby by the river. He tried to be the hero, only to be saved by Ruby instead.  
Maybe Henry's fairy tales are taking their toll on him too.

"A wind rose, mate? Really?" Graham snaps him out of his thoughts, observing the tracing of his tattoo. "You hate sailing." It was true, he went on that damn boat only because it was Ruby's birthday and for some weird reason she wanted to go fishing.  
"Says the man who wanted a deer's heart drawn on his chest. Thank God you fainted. Having _that_ on your body would have been creepy."  
"I personally think it's pretty." Ruby chimes in, finally looking up from her mobile. He hopes she is not arguing with Granny again, he hates seeing them both sour and sad until they finally suck it up and say they are sorry. "I mean, in a manly way of course. It looks good on you."  
"See? I just like the design, that's all." He scoffs, taking a better look at the tattoo. Ruby is right: the wind rose looks awesome on his forearm.  
"Now you've just got to add an anchor on your neck, a couple of earrings on your lobes and you'll be the most handsome pirate who ever walked in my diner." She adds, softly laughing and ruffling his hair affectionately.  
"Lass, I am highly offended by the fact you're implying I am not that yet." He grunts, rolling his eyes. "Once you add a moon to the wolf you've got howling on your butt, maybe..."  
"Keep dreaming, Liam."


	4. Incontri inaspettati

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sia per il prompt: "dieci anni dopo" del COWT che per il prompt 84 della Maritombola, cioè: "X è in ritardo per un appuntamento importante, ma incontra Y, che non vede da anni".
> 
> Lame title is lame.

Alla soglia dei 27 anni, è piuttosto soddisfatto di come sono andate le cose finora. Che poi, diciamocelo, non è che le cose siano andate bene per i fatti loro: lui si è dovuto fare un bel culo – no, non in senso lato, anche se be’, non si lamenta certo di quel bel fondoschiena, eheheh – per arrivare dov’è.  
Mesi in piscina a macinare vasche su vasche per migliorare i suoi tempi, innumerevoli viaggi all’estero per cercarsi un allenatore e diversi tentativi prima di trovarne uno con cui non sembrasse impossibile sopportarsi vicendevolmente.   
Rin Matsuoka ora è un nome conosciuto. L’atleta che ha vinto l’argento nei 100m farfalla e che con il suo team, nel relay, è arrivato a pochissimi centesimi dal bronzo.  
Famoso anche per aver lasciato il segno dei propri denti nelle suddette medaglie. Dettaglio insignificante, che però la gente non sembra aver ancor dimenticato. Bah, contenti loro…

Tante volte è stato sul punto di mollare di nuovo la spugna, ma per fortuna in Giappone ha da parecchi anni una schiera di persone pronte a farlo tornare sui suoi passi. Anche a suon di calci e pugni, sebbene debba ammettere che con Rei (lo chiama così solo nella sua testa, ma Ryugazaki non dovrà MAI saperlo) e Haruka è sempre stato lui a lanciarsi all’attacco. Proprio loro, che alla fine non hanno continuato con il nuoto, gli facevano la predica. Okay, ad Haru non è mai interessata la competizione e se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare che si accontentasse di fare qualsiasi lavoro che gli consentisse di pagarsi qualche ora di nuoto libero in piscina.  
È anche vero che Rei non ha mai imparato a nuotare decentemente in altri stili che non fossero farfalla, ma… ecco, non gli pare che avessero voce in capitolo.  
Piuttosto Nagisa, che decidendo di assecondare il suo animo giocoso, di coniugarlo con la passione per l’acqua ed il suo amore per gli animali ha deciso di lavorare nel parco acquatico cittadino. Addestra pinguini, delfini, orche e foche per gli show e – di tanto in tanto – nuota pure con gli squali. Naturalmente ha fatto entrare tutti gli amici di straforo più volte, rischiando di venir licenziato quando il suo capo è arrivato e Haru si rifiutava di uscire dalla vasca e mollare il delfino, nonostante Rei cercasse di dissuaderlo con ogni mezzo. Pure il suo corpo, il che è stato un po’ imbarazzante, a dire il vero.   
Con Makoto, be’, bastava che si facesse scuro in volto. Che non sorridesse, insomma. Non aveva neanche bisogno di parlare, di incoraggiarlo o di dirgli di piantarla di farsi mille seghe mentali. Spesso era sufficiente che prenda come una faccenda serissima - e che come tale voglia semplicemente offrire il suo appoggio senza però fargli pressioni - perché Rin rinsavisse. Quando non bastava, lo invitava a fare un salto durante le lezioni di nuoto che teneva ai ragazzini delle elementari o ad aiutarlo in una sessione di fisioterapia con i suoi pazienti. Ovvio che Tachibana avesse scelto una professione dove poteva prendersi cura degli altri: era proprio da lui.  
Rin rifiutava, ma poi finiva per essere casualmente dalle parti delle piscine dove c’era Makoto.  
Perché in fondo lo sapeva, lo sapeva che la logica dietro il suo invito non era un “Smettila di lamentarti, quando c’è gente che ha problemi veri!” ma piuttosto “Sei un esempio di perseveranza, per loro. Rialzarti ancora più forte di prima è sempre stato il tuo più grande talento, vuoi davvero rinunciare?”  
E poter essere per qualcuno quello che suo padre prima, Haru poi, e i suoi compagni di squadra erano stati per lui… un’ispirazione, un modello, un traguardo da superare… gli ricordava una delle tante ragioni per cui non aveva la benché minima intenzione di mollare.

È strano pensare che siano già passati 10 anni. 10 anni da quando i ragazzi dell’Iwatobi Swim Club si sono fatti squalificare ai regionali.  
N’è passata di acqua sotto i ponti, ma la loro amicizia è rimasta intatta. È cambiata, ora che si vedono poco e che certe teste bacate si sono accorte che il loro affetto l’una per l’altra andava ben oltre l’amicizia.  
Essere l’unico ancora single non è un buon motivo per imporre la sua presenza ad oltranza. Li sente comunque spesso via cellulare, o sul computer, in modo da avere costanti aggiornamenti e tenerli al corrente delle sue vicende.  
Tipo l’imminente nascita di suo nipote. Oggi.   
Saranno già tutti riuniti all’ospedale e lui, invece, è ancora disperso nel nulla nel bel mezzo di uno sciopero dei mezzi.  
Tutti tranne l’unico di cui ha perso le tracce negli anni, ovviamente.  
Sarà ancora vivo, Ai?

“Matsuoka-senpai?” Una voce familiare, non più squillante come da ragazzino ma più matura e profonda, lo chiama. “Senpai!” Insiste.

Com’è che si dice?  
Parli del diavolo… Anche se definire ‘diavolo’ Nitori è quanto di più lontano ci sia dalla realtà. Che fare? Restare a chiacchierare con lui per qualche minuto, o scappare per un appuntamento a cui sarà comunque sicuramente in ritardo? Alla fine il bambino non va da nessuna parte, no? Al contrario di Ai, ecco.

“Da quanto tempo!”   
Troppo, in effetti. Da quando Rin si è diplomato, partendo poi per un soggiorno di qualche mese negli Stati Uniti, per essere precisi. Non che non avesse provato a tenersi in contatto con lui esattamente come faceva con gli altri, ma la schermata della mail restava sempre penosamente bianca e gli morivano le parole in bocca non appena tirava su la cornetta. C’era però da dire che neanche Aiichiro lo ha mai cercato.  
Magari pensava d’infastidirlo? Di ancorarlo al passato come già gli era successo?  
Avrebbe dovuto essere lui, magari, a farsi vivo per primo?

“Scusami per non essermi mai più fatto sentire, in tutti questi anni.” Dicono, all’unisono. In realtà Rin lo borbotta ed Ai lo esclama abbassando poi la testa in segno di profondo pentimento.  
“Ehi. Quel che è fatto è fatto.” Fa notare Rin, mettendo poi un braccio intorno alle spalle di Ai. “Piuttosto dimmi, come te la passi?” Non osa chiedergli se nuota ancora. Se lo facesse a livello agonistico avrebbe sentito il suo nome in giro. L’avessero anche solo menzionato di sfuggita, lui se ne sarebbe ricordato. Invece no. Anni fa non gliene sarebbe importato nulla di essere incautamente diretto, abrasivo, pur di andare dritto al punto. Ancora non gliene importa oggi, quando ha a che fare con dei perfetti estranei.  
Nitori, però, non è un estraneo. Non vuol rischiare di rigirare il coltello nella piaga, magari ancora piuttosto dolorante, se può evitarlo.

“Potrebbe andar meglio. Mi hanno licenziato giusto ieri ma ehi, ho dei colloqui già questo pomeriggio e credo proprio di essere quello che più merita quel posto. C’ho un certo occhio io, nell’individuare i talenti più promettenti del nuoto giapponese, non credi?” La sua risposta, sincera e pregna di fiducia nelle proprie capacità spiazza un po’ Rin. Quando lui ed Ai si erano salutati, certo non era quel ragazzino un po’ insicuro dei primi tempi, ma il cambiamento non era certo stato così drastico.

“Non saprei. Potrei essere stata l’eccezione.” Vorrebbe ancora chiedergli un miliardo di cose, del tipo dove abita ora, che lavoro fa esattamente, se c’è già una persona speciale nella sua vita – pura e semplice curiosità, davvero! – e se magari possono riprendere da dove avevano interrotto.  
O almeno tornare ad essere amici.

“Può darsi. Non sarebbe la prima volta…” Si blocca, cambiando velocemente discorso. “Mi ha fatto davvero piacere rivederti, Rin. Ora, però, devo scappare. Posso lasciarti il mio numero, così magari ci vediamo per bere qualcosa e chiacchierare con più calma, eh?” Nemmeno aspetta la sua risposta che già sta scrivendo il numero su un biglietto da visita e glielo porge.  
Be’, se questa intraprendenza è il risultato degli anni in cui lui ed Ai sono stati lontani… Be’, non può esserne che soddisfatto.  
Almeno sopportare la sua mancanza è servito a qualcosa. Ora tocca a lui.  
Può prendere quel biglietto e non chiamarlo mai, come ha fatto in tutti questi anni.  
Può rifiutarlo e chiudere con Aiichiro per sempre.  
Poi, c’è l’opzione numero tre. Che è esattamente quella che sceglierà.

“Grazie. Senti, non è che per caso passi darmi un passaggio fino in ospedale? Sempre che non ti faccia deviare troppo dalla _tua_ , di destinazione. È una questione di vita o di morte.” Testimoniata dal fatto che lui è ancora lì, certo. Se Nitori si allontanasse facendo finta di niente non potrebbe biasimarlo. “Nel senso che, se non arrivo al più presto, mia sorella mi ammazzerà.”

“Non è esattamente sulla strada per me, ma… Certo, con piacere. Tua sorella? Non è successo qualcosa a vostra madre, vero?” Lo osserva, come a cercare sul suo viso la conferma di una cattiva notizia. Non la trova. Sospira, sollevato. “No? Sta bene? Meno male. Allora è qualcosa di bello.” Rin glielo sta per dire, mentre camminano verso la macchina di Ai. “Zitto.” Gli mette un dito sulle labbra. È cresciuto tanto, durante la pubertà, da doversi quasi chinare per poterlo fare. “Lasciami indovinare. Oh! Ci sono! Ma dai? Davvero nasce oggi? Mikoshiba-san aveva accennato che sarebbe stato in questi giorni!”

Rin non sa se essere geloso che Ai sia rimasto in contatto con l’ex capitano. Pure lui, okay. Perché è suo cognato, mica per altro! Gou doveva andare ad innamorarsi proprio di uno che lui conosceva – uno sconosciuto sarebbe stato anche peggio, ma non è questo il punto! – e a cui non aveva prestato attenzione finché non s’era messo con un’altra? Finché non aveva scoperto di non poter essere soltanto sua amica, e che i secondi fini della gentilezza di Seijirou non erano poi così male?  
Certo che sì. Maledetta.  
Il fatto è che, anche se la cosa un po’ – un po’ _tanto_ \- lo irrita, non ha nessun diritto di protestare.  
D’indagare innocentemente, però, sì. Anche dovesse significare mettersi a nudo, raccontarsi senza alcuna omissione o censura… vuole scoprire molto di più su Nitori.  
Non solo per quanto riguarda la sua amicizia, ancora piuttosto stretta, con Mikoshiba.  
No, Rin vuole sapere **tutto** \- o il più possibile – sul suo passato. Su quanto si è perso per essere sempre il solito idiota, orgoglioso e testardo.

“Allora, cosa mi racconti? Io mi sto allenando per le prossime Olimpiadi, ma sarà difficile ripetere i successi di Tokyo 2020 o degli ultimi Mondiali. Sto diventando vecchio…”

“Decrepito, proprio.” Se la ride, ed è un suono favoloso. Da sentire e risentire, più e più volte. “Phelps aveva la tua età quando si è ritirato, non sarà mica il caso che lo faccia anche tu?”

“Mi stai paragonando a quell’americano?” Finge sdegno, ma naturalmente l’idea di essere anche solo associato ad una leggenda del genere lo fa subito sorridere. “Lo farò. L’anno prossimo. Poi mi darò alla carriera di modello, ovviamente. Il fascino non ha età.”

“Concordo. Tanto meglio per me.” Arrossisce, aggiungendo subito “Voglio dire… Alla tua ultima gara voglio esserci di persona, come fondatore del tuo Fan Club!” 

Rin lo preferirebbe in altre vesti, ma c’è tutto il tempo di lavorarci sopra.  
Iniziando proprio da questo viaggio insieme.

“Sì, ma non evitare la mia domanda, Ai. Raccontami di _te_.”


	5. When I get you alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "tre" (n°8) della Maritombola e "10 anni dopo" del COWT4

Qui ci vuole una festa.   
Non un party con luci psichedeliche e pittura che s'illumina al buio. Quello è meglio che non si ripeta. No, dei tranquilli festeggiamenti tra amici. O tra sopravvissuti agli ultimi dieci anni di sventure che si sono abbattute su Beacon Hills.  
Già. Oggi sono esattamente passati esattamente 3653 giorni dalla notte in cui hanno trovato il cadavere di Laura nei boschi.   
Okay, se ci tiene proprio a celebrare di essere sopravvissuto ad un decennio nel mondo dei licantropi deve trovare una scusa migliore o potrebbe non sopravvivere fino a domani.  
Va bene che il suo compagno - definirlo 'ragazzo', ad oltre 30 anni, è un po' difficile - è diventato più tollerante e comprensivo rispetto ai primi tempi, ma difficilmente potrebbe non prendere male un "Buon ritrovamento di parte del corpo di tua sorella, Derek!"   
Ovvio che, sebbene continui a far finta di non appartenere al branco - non lo farà mai, neanche se la piccola Claudia dovesse sposarsi con un futuro McCall, anzi perché non cominciamo già da adesso a vietarle di uscire con quella brutta gente? - non si azzarderebbe a rifiutare un invito di Scott. Litigherebbe, ribalterebbe tavoli e sedie ringhiando che non c'è nulla da festeggiare ma poi abbasserebbe il capo e si farebbe vivo verso il finire della festa.  
Però, onestamente, Stiles vorrebbe vederlo divertirsi una volta tanto.   
Che la smettesse, dopo tanti anni, di sentirsi in colpa per non essere stato in casa il giorno dell'incendio. Tanto quella psicopatica di Kate Argent avrebbe trovato comunque il modo di radere al suolo casa Hale.  
Che non fosse convinto che le sue abilità di genitore siano condizionate dal fallimento come Alfa. Perché non è così. Neanche lontanamente.  
Claudia, degna figlia di suo padre, è convinta che sia perché lei non ha fatto la brava che ogni tanto papà è così freddo e distaccato. Stiles può anche provare a dirle che non è così, tentare di ficcare un po' di buon senso nella testa vuota di Derek, ma i suoi tentativi lasciano il tempo che trovano.  
Tanto più che lui è sempre stato un campione nell'attribuirsi colpe mai avute, specie se di mezzo c'era la sua famiglia.   
Mamma, papà, Scott, Lydia... ed ora anche Derek e Claudia (okay, può anche aggiungere Isaac, Chris e Melissa ma i gemelli proprio no, grazie).  
D'altra parte non può neanche starsene con le mani in mano, ad osservarli mentre vengono schiacciati dal peso che loro stessi hanno voluto mettersi sulle spalle.

Prendersi una pausa da tutto quanto, per una sera, sarebbe già un inizio.  
"Sai che sono diec'anni da quando ci siamo incontrati nei boschi?" Gli dice, mentre Derek è occupato a combattere una battaglia senza speranza contro la testardaggine di Claudia che ha deciso che stamattina la colazione non s'ha da fare.  
Fosse per lei mangerebbe quando le pare, andrebbe in giro nuda, e sputerebbe succo in faccia a chiunque osi contraddire l'adorato _zio_ Scott. La capisce. Lo farebbe pure lui. Esclusa la parte su Scott. Forse.  
Purtroppo il mondo degli adulti è pieno di regole noiose e Derek è deciso a fargliele rispettare. Auguri.  
"A me son sembrati cinquanta." Prova la strategia del tapparle il naso per farle aprire la bocca, ma Claudia morirebbe soffocata piuttosto che dargliela vinta.   
"Awww, stai dicendo che ti sembra di conoscermi da una vita?" Si avvicina per abbracciarlo, baciandolo prima sul collo e poi sulle labbra.  
"Può darsi." Risponde l'altro, sorridendogli appena, quando Stiles si allontana leggermente. "O che dieci anni con te sono un'eternità, ma non mi lamento."   
"No? Perché mi pare proprio quello che stai facendo." Lo prende per la nuca, trascinandolo in un bacio ben più profondo e passionale. Fossero soli gli si metterebbe a cavalcioni, lo spoglierebbe e si spoglierebbe, mettendosi all'opera per far iniziare ad entrambi la giornata con un bell'orgasmo (che fa sempre bene). Tuttavia, non gli è sfuggito di essere in compagnia.  
Come da lui previsto, una volta esclusa dalle attenzioni sue e di Derek, Claudia ha effettivamente cominciato a mangiare per i fatti suoi ed ora li chiama a rapporto sbattendo il cucchiaino sul tavolo. Data la sua forza sovrannaturale, però, se continua sarà il tavolo ad avere la peggio.  
"Potrei anche sbagliarmi, ovvio." Prosegue, prendendo un tovagliolo e pulendo la bocca alla figlia. "Perciò, nella mia immensa magnanimità, ti offro un'occasione di dimostrarmelo: organizziamo una cena, un pranzo, un pic nic o quel che preferisci per celebrare l'evento. Dieci anni di assassini psicopatici di vario genere e specie e siamo ancora qui, non è incredibile?"  
"Data la tua propensione a metterti nei guai e la mia abilità nell'attirarli, effettivamente, direi che c'è del miracoloso. Festeggiare, però..." Non è del tutto convinto. Lascia che sia Stiles a prendere la bimba in braccio, mentre si prende un momento di riflessione lavando i piatti.   
Il suo silenzio si protrae piuttosto a lungo, tanto da far quasi pentire Stiles di avergli fatto una proposta così sconsiderata. Tanto da fargli decidere che, appena finito di vestire questo mostriciattolo scalciante, andrà a dirgli di far finta che lui non abbia detto niente.   
"Non a casa nostra." Derek appare dal nulla, facendolo sussultare e cadere dal letto. Facendo scoppiare Claudia a ridere, naturalmente.   
Ahaha-HA. Ci manca solo che quando si deciderà a parlare - _zia_ Lydia suppone che stia aspettando di poter dare un contributo pertinente, nonché fondamentale, alle conversazioni - lo minacci di staccargli qualche parte del corpo a morsi e poi sarà una Hale a tutti gli effetti.   
"Dopo tutti questi anni?" Domanda, curioso, tirandosi su dal pavimento. "Ancora la meni che..."  
"Per sempre. Mai smetterò di 'menarla' con il fatto che avete usato il posto dove vivevo, dove era stato ammazzato Boyd ed era quasi morta Cora, per una fottutissima festa. Organizzata da Danny, poi." Pronuncia il nome con una punta di disgusto, non avendo dimenticato neanche il fatto che il suddetto Mahealani e Stiles sono stati insieme per qualche tempo. Breve, intenso, pieno di coccole e sesso. Non che Derek sia a conoscenza dei particolari, ed è meglio che le cose restino così.  
"Okay, okay. C'hai anche ragione. Casa McCall? Questo vorrà dire avvisare Scott, lo sai. Allison, Isaac, Kira, Malia, e tutti i vari randagi che ha raccolto strada facendo."  
"Se non fosse per Scott manco ci saremmo incontrati, quindi... Me ne farò una ragione."  
"E poi lasceremo Claudia con il suo zio preferito e sarà il mio turno di dimostrarti _quanto_ sono grato di averti nella mia vita." La voce suadente e le parole pseudo-provocanti non sembrano avere l'effetto desiderato, a giudicare da come Derek si porta le mani al viso, cercando (inutilmente) di soffocare una risata.  
"L'idea non è male, ma fossi in te starei zitto." Spiega, appena riesce a smettere di ridere. "Non rivelerei tutte le mie intenzioni. Lascerei del mistero. Sorprendimi."

Lo farà. Oh se lo farà.  
Derek sarà così sorpreso da non aver parole, da poter solo gemere ed annaspare.   
Dopo dieci anni, ormai, sa perfettamente come prenderlo alla sprovvista, nonostante i sensi acuiti da mannaro.

"Ehi, Scott. Che ne dici una festicciola a casa tua, stasera? Mi occupo di tutto io, promesso. Per cosa? Be', per celebrare di essere ancora vivi, no? Sì, sarà una cosa tranquilla. Davvero! Ti pare che, se ci portiamo dietro Claudia, veniamo lì a fare casino? Ecco. Appunto. Dimmi tu un'ora. Alle nove e mezza? Perfetto."  
Voilà: rapido ed indolore.

L'esatto contrario della nottata che ha in mente per lui e Derek, una volta che saranno soli in casa.  
Non poi così dolorosa, a dire il vero. Non troppo.  
Non oltre le loro capacità di guarigione, ecco.  
Quanto basta.


	6. Northern Star

He's already been here. Done this. Several times, indeed.  
In another lifetime, when he taught a child how to use the night sky as a map so that he wouldn't get lost in the dark.  
A child who wasn't Henry with a teacher who wasn't Liam. Not back then.  
He knows that it doesn't make sense. It's not like he believes in karma or reincarnation and yet he can't quite shake off the feeling.  
Whatever. He's not here to revel in his madness, letting the grief of losing Graham get the best of him.  
Being helpful seems more productive than getting drunk, just to forget that his best friend is dead for a minute, anyway. To stop that voice in his head that says that there something seriously wrong with this, because the damn bastard has always been healthy and took care of himself way better than Liam and yet.  
 _'Seems like all your brothers are meant to die, Jones.'_ The cold and heartless voice states, again. It's not in his head, it's more like a whisper in his ear. So he turns, meaning to ask whoever dared to speak if he (or she) could please shut the fuck up. And stop referring to him as 'Jones', thanks. However, there's no around.  
Just him and the little duckling.  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
"Sorry, I thought I heard something." Liam answers, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Do you want me to go check if we're being followed, Captain? Better safe than sorry, after what happened to the Huntsman."  
Swan's kid isn't that bad, though his obsession with fairy tales has gone beyond being an endearing little quirk. Truth to be said, it might even be a little spooky considering that he's accusing his own mother of murdering Graham. Blaming Regina sure would be easier that just accepting it was God's will. Nevertheless, he didn't become a priest to follow the easiest road. Or to let the others do so.  
"Nobody killed the Sheriff, Henry. You heard the doctors, right? It was a heart attack. Besides, if something happens to you the 'Evil Queen' would surely take it out on me, wouldn’t she?" 

"Aye." Henry answers, sheepishly. "I just… I want to be useful. To stop her from hurting anyone, before Emma breaks the curse. "

"Then **love** her. Show her the errors in her ways by being the better man. Can you do that?” Liam suggests, playing along with the kid’s fantasies but trying to lead him in the proper direction. One where revenge and violence aren’t contemplated.  
Only God knows what an empty existence a man would lead if he made those two his reason for living. Henry is still young, he can be redeemed. He can be saved.

"I think I can. I have to try, at least. " His reply sounds promising, so Liam doesn’t insist. Better to talk about something else. Like the reason they’re here, in a field, in the middle of the night.

“So… Tell me, lad, what’s the homework Mary Margaret gave you, this times? You told me it had something to do with the stars, right?”  
"Right. I know you can’t remember being Hook and that’s fine, because I don’t want you to die and my mom is already pretty shaken up… another death won’t do her any good and – " He stops his rambling, noticing Liam’s look of disbelief, his arched eyebrow and the way he licks his bottom lip, slightly opening his mouth and taking a breath.  
Henry knows he’s about to get reprimanded for talking too much, for mentioning Hook and how his mother is distraught by the Sheriff’s death. Therefore, before Liam can talk, he goes on and changes the topic completely "What I meant to say is that I hope neither you nor Ruby lied about you being good at astronomy, because I really want to get a great mark for this. "

The assigned task is not that simple: given a list of stars and planets, the students have to find them and describe what they saw through the spyglass or the telescope. A bonus will be given if the can place the listed items on a map and/or write a report of their work (how did they proceed, who helped them, etc.).  
Clearly it is something that is meant to involve the adults as well as the children. To make them part of their daughters and sons lives, if only to get a decent grade.

"First things first: let’s look for the North Star. Polaris is the brightest star in the Ursa Minor constellation, so it should be easy for you to find. Do you see a small bear, up there? I’ve got the coordinates for all the other stuff, but if we want to use the telescope to watch them, we need to start from the North Star. Otherwise they'll start disappearing from your vision too soon for you to really take a good look at them.”  
Henry is a little confused by all the technical stuff, but he nods anyway. He looks up, trying to discern the shape of a bear between the countless stars in the sky. He fails.

"Bears are nowhere in sight, Cap… Father. " He sounded disappointed with himself for the lack of imagination.  
"Call me Killian, lad. It should have been my name, but my the authorities refused to registers someone whose name could be shortened as ‘kill’. Crazy, I know. "  
"Not the craziest thing that ever happened in Storybrooke, though. " Henry grins.  
"True. Well, if you see no bears, try to look for the handle of a dipper. You’ll find two of them, but what we’re searching is at the end of the smaller one. "

"Dipper... Handle... Found it!" He says, as Liam kneels and aligns the axis of the telescope to the direction pointed by Henry.

"Look here. What do you see?"

"Something kind of yellowish, with two small other stars next to it?”

"Alright, that’s Polaris. Now, if we point the telescope this way…” The man moves the telescope around, showing the kid a sight to remember.

“WOAH! SATURN! I can see all its rings! AWESOME!" He bounces up and down, excitedly. Then, he writes down all his impressions. 

Liam spends the following our to show him planets, stars and constellations and sharing the myths he has learned as he grew up.

"We’re definitely going to do this again for the meteor shower in August, right?” Henry asks, once they are done.

"Sure thing, lad. Sure thing.”


	7. You better watch out

Usually Harvey would revel in the fact that client asked specifically for him, even when it would be in their best interests to ask Louis to handle their case. Not with a 'shall we use the can opener?' kind of celebration, more like a 'let's send the puppy to buy some bagels' one, but still...  By all means, it is normally is quite apleasant occurrence.  
Not today. Not so soon after Darby, Huntley and Scottie.

"No,Harvey. You can't ask Ross to handle the case for you. Ms Mikaelson might find him endearing, but her siblings would not stand for it. It's either you or another firm. Do I really have to tell you we cannot lose anymore clients, especially those with old money and eminent firms?” Jessica sighs, standing up from her desk.

"Isn't there some kind of legal loophole that forbids us to have British clients? Some sort of unspoken rule that says that since we had enough trouble with Ava Hessington we are allowed to deal with US clients only for a couple of months?" Harvey asks, knowing too well that there's no such thing.

As far as he knows the Mikaelsons are a bunch of posh, snotty and spoiled kids that never had to work for a single day in their lives until their father offered them strategic job positions in the family firm. Now, of course, they want to get rid of their old man. Find a way to sideline him, making him a useless figure in the empire he built with his own hands.  
Though he avoids judging his clients, he has to admit – only to himself, Donna and maybe Jessica, but not (as in **never** ) to Mike – he can barely tolerate them.The fact that one of them, Niklaus, is a bastard child that Mrs Mikaelson had from another man does not help in increasing his sympathy towards the siblings.  
Of course he knows it is petty and thus he won’t allow his personal feelings to interfere with his work.  
Nevertheless, he is not too happy about having to deal with them and it will require him a significant paycheck not to show it.

"I am going to pretend you did not ask that. Whether you like it or not, you will meet with Mr Elijah Mikaelson thisafternoon and try to dissuade him from this crazy idea. " Perceiving Harvey's slight confusion, she adds "We represent the firm, and its solidity cannot be threatened by the whims of Mr Mikaelson’s kids. I am pretty sure you can persuade the wisest of them that they are going to waste time and money by pursuing this silly idea. That fighting their father won’t do them any good: the markets are going to eat them alive for this moment of childish selfishness. Am I mistaken in confiding in you, Harvey? " Her tone is gentle and courteous, yet she is clearly using his attempted ‘betrayal’ to coerce him into following her strategy. However, this is not going to work. Not now that he is a managing partner too. If he decides to go down that route – that is to say avoiding a coupe d’état at the firm’s top brass – it will be because he has spoken with this Elijah dude and determined, on his own, that it would be the best course of action.

"Of course I can placate the kids’ tantrum. It doesn’t mean that I will,if it’s not my clients best interest.” He excuses himself and walks out the door before she can protest.

"Jessica wants to know that she is going to your ass for your malpractice if the Mikaelsons’ firm fires us.” Donnatells him, when he reaches his office.

"Is that so? Well, I am not going to lose.”

*************************

Mr Mikaelson was expected to be at Pearson&Specter by 3 PM sharp.   
It's 3:02 and he still hasn't arrived. Not in his office, at least.

“Donna! Stop flirting with our client and send him in!” Harvey demands to his secretary, as imperatively as he can. Not that much, when it comes to Donna, he is afraid.  
One would think that the unfortunate (disastrous and quite devastating,  to be honest) predicament with Stephen would have stopped her fro being so coquettish with yet another sharply dressed, handsome man.   
Truth to be said,  Harvey sure is pleased to see that it didn't.

The first to react, of course, is Elijah.

"Do forgive me if I have caused you any trouble, Ms Paulsen. Thank you for your inestimable assistance." He says, sounding surprisingly honest in his apologies. 

"Don't mention it. I am just glad I could help. It would be such a pity if you missed the Bolschoi Ballet, now that they are in New York City. I am going to phone Norma and make sure she books the best seats available. I am definitely sure Mr Litt won't mind. Don't you worry, by the way,  Mr Specter is not the boss of me. And call me Donna." She smiles affably, shaking his hand.

"I wouldn't dare, unless you call me Elijah." He smiles back, nearly kissing her hand before letting it go.  
Only then walks he into Harvey's office and, at his welcoming gesture shajes his and Mike's hands and then sits on the expensive leather coach.

"Mr Mikaelson,  as you may already know - since you asked for me - I am Harvey Specter and this is my junior associate,  Michael Ross. You can call him Mike, that is if you ever need to call him... Which I, personally,  highly doubt." He and Mike sit on the armchairs,  right in front of their client.

"So, what's driving you to go all Sam Winchester on your father?" Mike asks amicably, barely suppressing a 'Well, thank you,' adressed to Harvey.

"I am afraid I do not get the reference, Mike." He sips his drink quietly, emanating such an elegance in his manners that it makes Mike feel underdressed even if his suit and skinny tie. "My sister is the one who is the most acquainted with the Anglophone pop culture. However - do correct if I am wrong, I am under the impression that you wanted to ask me why we want to undermine our father's authority. Well, that's not my story to tell. Mikael did nothing to me, personally. Still, if Niklaus and Rebekah wish to take over the firm, I will offer them my full support."

Mike is a little taken aback from such a statement of loyalty towards one's younger siblings. Maybe (surely) it has to do with the fact that he is an only child, who used to live with another only child and he is currently dating Rachel who has neither brothers or sisters.  
Harvey, on the other hand, isn't so easily impressionable. 

"Duties as big brothers do not include condoning one's siblings questionable choices. This is going to an exhausting long road and I wouldn't put it past our interlocutors to use the fact that Niklaus is your half-brother, on your mother's side nonetheless,  to their advantage. Besides, the investors might be spooked by your family dispute." That is not to say he is not ready to tear their father to shreds. He just wants his clients to be informed.

"We are well aware of that, Mr Specter. We have carefully considered the risks and yet we are determined to proceed. We are not merely asking for a more consistent part of the firm’s assets and less interference from him and his lawyers. We want everything, starting from him gone." For not having anything against his father, this Elijah sure is pitiless in his regards. 

"You want war, then? And a war you shall have."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Leggenda" (M1, Quinta Settimana COWT4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEREK Pre-slash. C'è un po' di Stydia ma niente di che, anche perché - romanticamente parlando - sono una delle mie **NOTP**.

Generalmente, Stiles non ha nulla in contrario ad andare qualche giorno in campeggio. Dormire in tenda, mangiare il pesce che si è pescato alla griglia - o anche braciole e costine portate da casa, perché no? - e raccontarsi storie davanti ad un falò... Tutte cose che lo riportano alla sua infanzia, quando sua madre era ancora viva, e che tutto sommato non gli dispiacerebbe rispolverare. Perché per quanto doloroso possa essere ricordare quei momenti, e sentire ancor più vivida la sua mancanza, dimenticarli sarebbe molto peggio.  
Ci sono soltanto due dettagli che lo fanno esitare: che l'abbia proposto Isaac e la presenza di Derek.  
È pur vero che neanche i rapporti tra quei due sono poi così rosei, non dopo che Lahey lo ha accusato di starsene con le mani in mano mentre sua sorella stava morendo. Con lo spirito di collaborazione che lo ha sempre contraddistinto, d'altronde, è proprio il genere di persona che può criticare gli altri.  
Poteva anche aver ragione, ma dopo la sequela di fallimenti di Derek ci stava che avesse pensato 'Meglio non far nulla che magari rischio pure di poter peggiorare la situazione.'  
Poi che qualcuno che non siano lui o Scott si permetta di criticare quel lupaccio spelacchiato... È qualcosa che non gli va affatto a genio.  
"Possiamo anche andarci solo noi due."  
"Tu e Isaac? Che tanto si unirebbero pure Allison e Kira e finireste per far cosacce a quattro mentre io mi giro i pollici nella tenda."  
"STILES!" Scott arrossisce appena, ma non nega che la prospettiva sia piuttosto probabile. "No, intendevo io e te."  
"La proposta è partita da Isaac. E hai già invitato anche Derek. Non sarò io a rovinare le vacanze a tutti. " Insiste, sforzandosi di suonare il meno lamentoso possibile. Fortuna che è una semplice telefonata e non una chiamata su Skype, altrimenti Scott noterebbe subito che sta accettando malvolentieri la presenza degli altri. Non che abbia nulla contro Allison, Kira o Derek... anzi a quest'ultimo è pure grato che abbia aiutato a salvare suo padre, ma c'è qualcosa in lui che spesso lo mette in soggezione ed è abbastanza sicuro che non sia la differenza di età "Sento se vogliono unirsi anche Lydia e Danny, piuttosto. Anche volesse dire trascinarsi dietro pure i gemelli del destino."  
"Perfetto. Ci risentiamo appena hai la loro conferma per organizzarci meglio?"  
"Possiamo anche incontrarci tutti da qualche parte, tipo nel cortile della scuola che già sente la mancanza di Derek."  
"Hai ragione. Con Kira, Allison ed Isaac parlo io. Tu senti gli altri, okay?"  
Lydia non è che muoia dalla voglia di farsi sbranare da qualche strana creatura in mezzo ai boschi. D'altro canto, restare in città senza la protezione del branco non sarebbe una scelta meno scellerata.  
"Sia chiaro: vengo solo per Allison." Gli comunica, mettendo giù prima che possa fare battute a triplo senso carpiato - be', gliele ha servite su un piatto d'argento! - su quanto ha appena detto. Lydia ed Allison, in fondo, sarebbero una coppia davvero favolosa.  
"Hai ragione." Aveva concordato Kira, una volta che l'aveva stupidamente detto ad alta voce osservandole così intime e complici. "Come te e Derek. Forse addirittura di più."  
Si era voltato, scioccato, ma il cervello rifiutava di collaborare con la bocca e non aveva fatto in tempo a negare che lui e Derek fossero una coppia.  
A chiedere cosa avrebbero avuto in meno di Lydia ed Allison, se anche la fossero stata. Eh, sentiamo? Le tette?  
Spera vivamente che Kira abbia dimenticato l'accaduto, che non interpreti il suo silenzio riguardo a Derek come un assenso.  
Una volta convinta Lydia, non gli serve neanche fare le rimanenti telefonate. Danny si unirà perché c'è lei, Ethan li seguirà per riconquistare Danny e Aiden sarà presente perché è un rompiscatole.  
Quest'ultimo si sbaglia, ma parecchio, se crede di avere qualche chance con la banshee. Eh no, mio caro!  
Tu i bastoni tra le ruote di quel bolide chiamato Stiles Stilinski non li metti! Specie quando il suddetto ha un piano infallibile, che include una romantica cenetta davanti al falò con annessa passeggiata al chiaro di luna e bacio sotto le stelle. Ha pure comprato un profumo irresistibile per l'occasione, da Victoria's Secret.  
Lydia Martin non ha scampo: sarà sua.  
*************************************  
"Stiles! Dove diavolo mi stai portando?" Sbuffa Lydia, stanca della scarpinata al freddo. La semi-oscurità, tra l'altro, sta facendo sì che continui ad inciamparsi. Apprezza che le stia tenendo la mano, per evitare che non finisca per l'ennesima volta con il naso contro la sua scapola. D'altra parte, vorrebbe prenderlo a sberle perché incapace di ammettere che la sua idea è stata un fallimento e che si sono persi.  
"Aspetta, dovremmo quasi esserci, è proprio qui dietro." Mente spudoratamente, cercando qualcosa che gli sia utile a tornare dagli altri. Niente da fare. Tra l’altro, il profumo che si è messo sembra non aver alcun effetto su Lydia. Forse per via della sua natura di banshee? Forse perché lui è particolarmente sfigato? Entrambe sono opzioni ugualmente valide.

Scorge un sentiero che s’allontana dal bosco, portando verso chissà dove. Ovviamente lo prende: da qualche parte dovrà pur condurre. Un’insperata botta di culo fa sì che, seguendolo, arrivino ad un punto panoramico che sovrasta il campeggio. Ora che i loro occhi si sono abituati alla scarsità di luce, riescono a scorgere vagamente le loro tende.  
Il panorama, poi, è impagabile. Il maestoso monte Shasta, il limpido lago Siskiyou e la foresta che lo abbraccia sono uno spettacolo mozzafiato anche di notte. Sopra le loro teste, nel cielo terso, splendono miriadi di stelle. 

“Voilà, siamo arrivati. Bello, eh?” Lydia non risponde, e siccome il silenzio è sempre stato alquanto imbarazzante per lui, continua il suo monologo. “Una leggenda dice che quella montagna è stata creata dallo Spirito del Cielo, che voleva trovarsi un luogo da abitare dove facesse meno freddo. Allora perché non ha creato una spiaggia, dico io. Siamo in California, dopotutto! Comunque, che stavo dicendo? Ah sì, l’ha creata da un sasso e mettendoci dentro neve e ghiaccio. Poi c’ha portato a vivere la sua famiglia, però sua figlia ha finito per innamorarsi degli orsi parlanti che abitavano le foreste sottostanti – erano orsantropi, forse? Chissà – e quindi lo Spirito del Cielo li ha maledetti , costringendoli a camminare a quattro zampe e a perdere l’uso della parola. Credo di aver perso qualche passaggio, o due, ma a sommi capi la storia è questa…”

“Mh. Interessante.” Contribuisce finalmente la ragazza. “Possiamo tornare indietro, ora?” 

“Certo.” Tira fuori il cellulare, sperando che adesso ci sia un minimo di ricezione e possa consultare una mappa. Manco per sogno. Magari può provare ad orientarsi con le stelle. Magari può sussurrare ‘veniteci a prendere, vi prego’ e sperare che uno dei loro amici li senta anche ad un paio di chilometri di distanza. Ci prova, mentre Lydia sembra impegnata nel tentativo di far funzionare il suo cellulare.  
Nulla. Nessun ululato in risposta. 

“Stiles?”

“Andiamo, sì. Adesso. In questo preciso istante.” Percorrono il sentiero fatto poco prima a ritroso. Arrivati a un bivio, Stiles fa mentalmente la conta e poi esclama “Per di là!”

“Sbagli. È per di qua.” A contraddirlo è una voce profonda, maschile, che certo non può appartenere a Lydia. A meno che, tra i suoi poteri non si sia sviluppato quello di imitare le voci altrui. Perché questa, lui, la conosce fin troppo bene. Ovviamente, visto che uno dei suoi più grandi talenti è quello di apparire alle spalle della gente all’improvviso, quando si volta se lo ritrova praticamente ad un soffio dalle labbra.  
E non è improvvisamente assalito dalla voglia di morder via quel sorrisetto sarcastico, o constatare se quella barbetta darebbe poi così fastidio contro la sua pelle se mai si baciassero.  
Per favore, lui è qui per Lydia.

 _‘Ma una cosetta a tre?’_ Suggerisce, prontamente, una parte piuttosto consistente della sua mente. _‘No? Tre è un numero magico. Three is meglio che one.’_

‘No. Piantala.’ Si ordina, scuotendo la testa.  
“E tu come lo sapresti, scusa? E già che ci sei, ci spiegheresti come diavolo sei arrivato qua? Ci hai seguiti, confessalo. Perché, ti avviso, ‘sono un licantropo’ non è una risposta valida.”

“Potrei aver seguito la traccia delle tue innumerevoli cadute. Oppure un branco di _**orsantropi**_ mi ha indicato come raggiungervi. O ancora: è stata la forza del mio amore per te a condurmi qui. Scegli tu quali preferisci.” Scrolla le spalle e inarca un sopracciglio, sfidandolo a ribattere con un ugual ironia.

“Tra l’umiliante, il ridicolo e l’inquietante?” Okay, l’idea che possa provare qualcosa per lui non è poi così inquietante. È quasi piacevole sentirglielo dire. Quasi, eh.

“Una volta che mi togli l’unica opzione sensata, che sarebbe poi anche quella vera… Cosa ti aspetti, scusa? Non so che ti sei messo addosso, ma il tuo profumo è molto marcato. Forse non per un umano, ma non stupirti che _**io**_ possa sentirlo a chilometri di distanza.” Si avvicina ancora di più, come ad annusargli il collo. “Disgustoso.” Dichiara, prima di allontanarsi del tutto.  
Li sta squadrando entrambi con uno sguardo piuttosto torvo. Si trattasse di qualcun altro, Stiles direbbe che sta fingendo di essere scazzato perché l’hanno costretto ad una scampagnata notturna ma in realtà è geloso marcio. Però be’, considerando di chi stiamo parlando… No. Decisamente no. Categoricamente no.

“Be’, se avete finito di flirtare c’è qualcuno qui che c’avrebbe sonno, freddo, male ai piedi e gradirebbe andarsi a riposare nel proprio sacco a pelo.” Interviene Lydia, invitandoli a rivedere le loro priorità.  
Di come sia arrivato qui possono anche parlarne dopo. In privato. “Se fossi così gentile da farci strada, Derek...”

“Flirtare? Ma se mi ha appena detto che puzzo!” Esclama Stiles, in risposta, piuttosto risentito senza nemmeno sapere il perché. In fondo, è mica stata Lydia a definire ‘disgustoso’ il suo profumo.

“Ah, voi uomini. Vi si deve proprio stare a spiegare tutto?” Sospira lei, lasciando che Derek vada abbastanza avanti da non sentire chiaramente ogni parola di quello che si dicono. O perlomeno, che dia loro la parvenza di un po’ di privacy. “Ti pare che se fosse lo trovasse così disgustoso sarebbe venuto lui, in persona, a prenderci? Perché si sarà proposto sicuramente anche Scott, potrei scommetterci la mia futura Fields, eppure… “

“Eppure niente, Lydia. Sappiamo entrambi i complessi da martire che c’ha quello là.” Stando ai quali, proprio perché Stiles puzza – a lui non pare affatto, ma non ha un olfatto ipersviluppato – e gli altri non l’avrebbero sopportato, si è sacrificato lui stesso.

“Ehi!” Protesta l’interessato, nonostante stia piuttosto distante da loro.

“Ehi un corno! Piantala di origliare le conversazioni altrui, tu! So benissimo che puoi decidere di non ascoltarci, se t’impegni. Me l’ha detto Scott come funziona il vostro udito selettivo, quindi non cercare di fregarmi. Apprezziamo che tu sia venuto fin qua a recuperarci, ma questa è una chiacchierata tra me e Lydia. Grazie.” 

“Prego.” Ringhia, voltandosi per folgorarli con lo sguardo e proseguendo a falcate più ampie per rendere il seguirlo piuttosto difficile. Che ripicca da bambinone.

“Dicevamo?” Stiles torna a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Lydia, la quale fatica a credere di avere a che fare con due ragazzi tanto idioti. Nonostante ne abbia già avuti a iosa nella sua vita, eh.

“Dicevamo che sono stata con Jackson abbastanza da sapere quand’è che un ragazzo _finge_ che qualcosa non gli piaccia perché perderebbe la faccia, a suo parere, nell’ammettere il contrario. Specie se si tratta di cose che, di solito, s’associano all’universo femminile. Un vestitino, un film romantico, un romanzo strappalacrime, un profumo che si dice abbia dei feromoni di Victoria’s Secret…” Ovvio che lei l’avesse riconosciuto immediatamente, magari intuendo subito anche le sue intenzioni nel metterlo. “Perciò, lascia che ti dica che per lui non è affatto disgustoso come dice. Anzi. Ottima scelta, comunque. Non posso dire che mi faccia impazzire, ma da come continua a voltarsi a cercarne una vaga scia direi che **_lui_** ne va matto.”

“Già.” Commenta, per nulla convinto dalle ipotesi strampalate di lei. “Peccato non volessi far colpo su Derek.”

“Sicuro?”

“A me…” Inizia, piuttosto incerto.

“A te piaccio io, lo so. Questo non impedisce che ti piaccia pure Derek. Non c’è mica un limite al numero di persone da cui si può essere attratti, senza per questo implicare che si tratti di qualcosa di superficiale. Fosse per me, mi starebbe bene anche dividere, ma dubito lui sarebbe d’accordo. Quindi rifletti su ciò che vuoi veramente. Non c’è fretta.” Si avvicina, accarezzandogli una guancia e posandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Al contrario di quanto avrebbe pensato anche solo mezz’ora fa, non sente l’impulso incontrollabile di approfondirlo, di prolungarlo fin quando non resteranno entrambi senza fiato.  
Per carità, non gli dispiacerebbe affatto. D’altra parte, può anche farne a meno.

Fa un passo indietro, stupito lui stesso, e boccheggia come un pesce fuor d'acqua.

Chissà che già non abbia la sua risposta.


	9. You don't love me (big fucking deal)

Am I supposed to care that you do not love me, you big oaf?  
Because I don’t. I admire how well you pretended that you did, however. I am the master of illusion and disguise, yet I almost believed you.  
Your priority, though, will always be that mortal girl. What will you do when she will finally pass away, mh?  
Will you come looking for me, in the land of the dead, only to find out that I have never been there?  
Ha! What I would give to see the look of on your face.

I doubt that you would forgive me for what I did this time. It does not bother me.  
I would rather have your true hatred than your pathetic pretended love.  
Then I would gladly take what is mine, without feeling even the tiniest bit of guilt.   
I would break you, make you surrender and kneel at my feet. I would tear you apart, only to put you back together. You would beg me for mercy, and I would give you my love. Probably you would hate it at first, Thor.   
It will be painful, unwelcome and disgusting but you will get used to it.

I am going to be the king Asgard and the Nine Realms need, better than the mighty Allfather you admired so much.  
I am going to be a gentle and caring lover, the best you ever had. With me, you are going to forget the boring intercourses you had with Jane Foster. Memories of Midgard will soon vanish, as your mind is filled with thoughts of me.

What I am **not** going to be is a good brother. Because I am not good and I am not your brother, despite having the blessing of your mother's love.  
I do not plan to share you with anyone. I will not stand challenges to my authority. So, if your dear friends dare to rise against me do not expect me to spare them. I have no reason to. I warned you.  
Their fate is in your hands. Do not let them down.


	10. I will never set you free

Be with your little wolf, brother.  
Fool yourself - once again - that you will find comfort in the arms of another man, sister.  
You will both come back to me, in the end.

Do not fear, my dear, for there will be no punishment.   
Do not run, my darling, because I will be merciful.  
It might be hard to believe, I know. I usually snap necks, bleed people dry or put daggers in their hearts when the previously two are not available options. Not this time.   
You have my word, though I am aware that it is not much compared to Elijah’s.

Of course, being me, there will probably be other predicaments that are going to make you ask yourselves why you have not abandoned me yet. Despite failing to find a proper answer, you are not going to flee New Orleans.  
Because you love me, and that feeling is fiercer and deeper than you could ever imagine. You have always known and never accepted it, but I am here to help and I will always be.  
I am the constant in both your lives, the knot that keeps us together and I wish to deepen our bond once you give up the foolish delusions of finding what we have with someone else.

I am no hypocrite. I do admit I tried that too, with Caroline. However, I am honest enough with myself to admit there must be a reason why Mystical Falls has never been my top priority: my priority it’s **me**.  
 **My** happiness, which does not seem to include her but I know now that it comprises the both of you.  
I am going to kill anyone who dares to harm you, because that’s my privilege alone.  
Anyone who ever lets you down will wish not to have been born at all, once I am done with them.  
Just give me a name, and I would wipe him (or her) from the face of the earth straight away.

Protection is not the only thing I can give you, though.  
My loyalty, my deepest affection, my body and my heart are yours to take. After all that I have done to you, I certainly cannot ask you to handle them with care. Hurt me, break me, desecrate me; I can take it.  
As long as you will be by my side - hopefully in my arms and in my bed - I can bear whatever you have in store for me.  
You do understand that the one thing I **cannot** give you is freedom.

As I said, it is not that I do not trust you. I know you would come back, eventually.  
It is the other that I cannot trust. Not even Marcel or Hayley.  
I can pretend to tolerate that I have to share you with them, for a little while, but it can never last.

You are **mine** and mine alone.   
Always and forever.


	11. When your eyes are red

Non ti conosco.  
Non so chi sei.  
Hai la faccia di una persona che mi è familiare, la stessa che mi ha lasciato dietro le sbarre a rischiare di venir bruciato vivo dalle fiamme.

Ci somigli, sì, ma non sei Damon Salvatore. Sei una sua patetica copia, debole e prevedibile. Quello che, per far colpo sull'amata, sta sempre a chiedersi quale sia la cosa più giusta da fare.  
Sembra che l'abbia mancato per un soffio, quello vero. Sempre che sia stato proprio lui a far fuori la famiglia di Aaron.  
Avanti, dimostrami che mi sbaglio. Fammi vedere che il vecchio Damon è ancora vivo e vegeto.  
Dimmi "Il rosso ti dona", quando busserò alla tua porta con il volto macchiato dal sangue del giovane Whitmore. Leccalo via.

Non è quello che intendi fare? Preferisci spezzarmi il collo e lasciare che se ne vada, anche se lo vorresti veder morto quanto me? E la ragione è semplicemente _'Perché altrimenti Elena mi odierebbe?'_  
Senti, fa pure come ti pare. Lascia, comunque, che ti dica che è un gran peccato. Un'occasione sprecata, dal momento che - prima o poi - cambierai idea. Quando capita fammelo poi sapere, eh?

************************************

Mh? Così presto? Ti ha già spezzato il cuore?  
Non posso dire che mi dispiaccia. Noi due non siamo fatti per essere tenuti a bada.  
Se avessimo mai avuto l'intenzione di fare del bene all'umanità, piuttosto che farne il nostro bestiame, saremmo morti senza diventare vampiri.  
È coerenza. Come si sopravvive a 50 anni di torture senza averne almeno un po'?

"Aaron è sulla statale che conduce verso nord." Mi annunci, invitandomi implicitamente ad unirmi. Il fatto che la nostra vittima designata sia in macchina non sembra essere un deterrente, per te. "È un bravo ragazzo, perciò rispetterà i limiti. Noi non lo siamo, quindi arriveremo lì ben prima di lui." Spieghi, sorridendo. Non mi è chiaro dove sia il 'lì' di cui stai parlando, ma direi che per te è lampante... mi fiderò. "Sempre per via del suo animo da boy-scout, non chiamerà il 911 vedendo una persona sdraiata a terra. Stesa sulla strada, sola ed inerme. No, si fermerà e scenderà lui stesso dall'auto per soccorrerla. Quando si sarà avvicinato abbastanza gli dimostrerai che non sei né indifeso né solo."

Sembra un ottimo piano. Come ogni piano che includa un bell'omicidio, in particolare quello di un Whitmore, in effetti. Perciò me ne sto zitto, seguendoti fino alla macchina e limitando le mie domande allo stretto indispensabile, del tipo "Guidi tu o guido io?" prima di salire. Dalla parte del passeggero, naturalmente.

**************************************

Un'ora fa non ci avrei scommesso manco un quarto di dollaro sulla riuscita della nostra delittuosa impresa.  
Avrei detto che Damon, che durante il tragitto sembra ancora piuttosto combattuto, avrebbe ceduto ai rimproveri della sua coscienza. Ed invece, il sanguinario Salvatore mi sorprende.   
Quando mi volto verso di lui, dopo aver spiegato al ragazzino come l'ho raggiunto - ah, le curiosità che soddisfo prima di uccidere la gente... son troppo buono -Damon è ancora lì, tranquillamente appoggiato all'automobile di Aaron. Ignorando totalmente le sue parole ( _'Oh, come reagirà Elena? Ti odierà, lo sai?_ ), gli recide la carotide con un morso. Fantastico.  
Il sangue gli cola lungo le labbra, tingendole di un rosso vivo. Scende sul mento, per poi cadere a tera. Che spreco.

"Non va bene neanche come spuntino. " Si lamenta, passandomi il corpo esanime. Devo fare il fretta, devo dissetarmi prima che il cuore smetta completamente di battere. Riesco giusto a berne un sorso, quando quello che ho tra le braccia diventa un cadavere incapace di sfamarci.

Non basta. Ne voglio ancora. Direttamente dalla sua bocca, leccandolo via fino all'ultima goccia.  
Data la sfrontatezza del mio gesto, mi aspetto che Damon mi molli un pugno. Una testata. Pure un calcio, già che c'è. Giusto per essere sicuro che il messaggio _'Che cazzo credi di fare, coglione?_ ' arrivi forte e chiaro.  
La testata arriva, e pure un pugno tanto forte da farmi cadere. Non il calcio nello stomaco. No. Quando mi aiuta a rialzarmi, mi tira verso di se. Questa volta è lui a bere il sangue dall'angolo delle mie labbra.  
So che è in uno stato febbrile, in cui manda a fanculo l'etichetta del "condividiamo il nostro sangue solo con delle persone veramente speciali", ma chi sono io per dissuaderlo?  
Specie se mi offre uno spettacolo così delizioso, che di solito è il preludio di una nottata assai appagante.

Da una parte è diverso da quando eravamo chiusi in cella, ovviamente. Dall'altra, non poi così tanto come ci si aspetterebbe.   
I movimenti sono più precisi, ora che abbiamo piena libertà di movimento. Il contatto tra i nostri corpi è decisamente più consistente, direi. Dio, me ne ricorderei se lo avessi sentito contro di me come ora.   
La foga e la furia, invece, sono le stesse.  
Mi strappa la camicia di dosso e la butta a terra, incenerendola con lo sguardo. Stupida stoffa che si permette di mettersi in mezzo tra lui e quello che desidera... non merita altro che di cadere sull'asfalto ed essere subito dimenticata. Simpatizzo assolutamente con il suo sentimento, quindi faccio lo stesso.   
Lo spingo violentemente contro la portiera della macchina, ridendo della sua smorfia di dolore. Fissando affascinato i vetri del finestrino che si conficcano nella carne.

"Ti ho fatto male? Oh, come mi dispiace. Non era mia intenzione. È che il rosso ti dona, lo sai." Una ginocchiata ben assestata nello stomaco e guardatelo come si piega. Da quella posizione potrebbe fare delle cose piuttosto interessanti. Gliele suggerisco immediatamente con una spinta del bacino. Non coglie. Anzi, affonda i canini all'altezza del bacino (ringrazio comunque non sia l'arteria femorale, altrimenti il divertimento sarebbe finito fin troppo presto) e chiude il pugno attorno alle mie palle in una stretta mozzafiato.  
"Provaci ancora e te le strappo, intesi?" Intima, dandoci una bella tirata d'avvertimento. Probabilmente è un ulteriore segno di quanto sia ormai deviato ed irrecuperabile, il fatto che questo non faccia che aumentare la mia eccitazione.  
"È una promessa?"  
"Contaci."

È un continuo sfidarci. È un continuo punirci.   
Scarichiamo la rabbia che abbiamo verso noi stessi e l'odio verso gli altri facendo a gara a chi riesce a causare più dolore con un bacio, con delle carezze, con morsi ed unghiate.   
Damon è più allenato, lo ammetto. Questo non vuol dire che io non faccia, comunque, la mia sporca figura.  
Altrimenti non mi ci sarei neanche avvicinato a quel suo bel culo. C'è ancora da lavorarci, perché mi son fatto distrarre proprio quando stavo per insinuarmi con un paio di dita - provateci voi a rimanere concentrati quando Damon Salvatore vi succhia via ogni pensiero coerente - ma c'è ancora tempo. Se non stanotte, domani. O quando partiremo insieme per il Sud America, perché no?

Ebbene sì: sono sempre stato un inguaribile sognatore. E se Damon intende calpestare, ancora una volta, queste mie fantasie... Avrò tutte le mie ragioni per punirlo, e lo farò con _estremo_ piacere. "


	12. Chapter 12

C'è qualcosa che non va. Qualcosa di inaspettato ed incomprensibile, che non risulta dai suoi metodici calcoli e non si attiene alle rigide teorie su cui - di solito - fa tanto affidamento.  
Questo nuovo mondo, questo nuovo futuro che in tanti stanno già vivendo e che lui invece rimane a guardare... è frutto anche del suo lavoro, del suo ingegno, no? Dovrebbe bastare questo a renderlo, se non felice, almeno appagato.  
Farlo scendere dal letto con la consapevolezza di avere ancora qualcosa di significativo da offrire all'umanità.

Be', naturalmente non è che l'insigne Dottor Herman Gottlieb si crogioli nell'autocommiserazione o gliene freghi poi tanto che se ne fa la gente dei suoi astrusi teoremi.   
Il fatto è che, semplicemente, ci sono giorni in cui è più faticoso del solito alzarsi alla mattina senza avere un pazzo scatenato che ti racconta - con l'entusiasmo della peggior fangirl presente sull'orbe terracqueo - questo sia straordinario dissezionare kaijuu. Che ti chiede se sei al corrente dei nuovi tipi di bestioni che continuano spuntare e t'informa che occuperà gran parte del _vostro_ laboratorio per studiarne a fondo le caratteristiche dei pochi resti su cui è riuscito a mettere le mani.  
O forse è solo l'essere passati dal sopravvivere per decenni, nei rifugi prima e negli Shatterdome poi, con un solo obiettivo chiaro in testa (riprendersi la Terra) ed il poterne avere anche uno diverso ogni giorno.

Non che lui ne abbia già un paio in mente, di obiettivi. Vuole scoprire quante più verità si nascondano dietro ai numeri. Alcune sono utili, altre sciocche ed altre ancora perfino pericolose. Vuole condividerle con chi le sa apprezzare, ma anche con coloro che le sminuiranno e le metteranno in dubbio motivandolo a farli tacere tutti quanti. Non trova disdicevole neanche l'idea di applicarsi alla formazione di nuove menti eccelse, che sapranno portare avanti la sua eredità.  
Insomma, non è quello che si direbbe un derelitto che ha perso ogni ragione di vita. Assolutamente no.  
Eppure quanto già ha non gli basta, e non riesce a capire perché.  
Perché il tanto agognato silenzio gli stia così stretto e lo faccia addirittura a farsi domande e darsi risposte da solo, ad alta voce.   
Accartoccia il foglio con l'ennesima bozza della sua prima lezione universitaria - che lì bazzichi anche un esimio tatuato collega non ha niente a che fare con la sua decisione di accettare l'incarico, per favore! - e lo lancia verso il cestino. Lo manca di almeno un metro.

"Proprio non ci siamo, eh?" Sbuffa, alzandosi malvolentieri dalla sedia per andarlo a recuperare.  
"Direi proprio di no. Hai calcolato male la forza, il movimento del polso, la resistenza dell'aria o la traiettoria?"   
Resta impietrito, per un attimo. Poi alza lo sguardo. No, ha sentito bene: la risposta e la susseguente domanda non state pronunciate dalla propria voce.   
Si tratta di una figura incappucciata, con gli occhiali tanto appannati da intravederne lo sguardo. Gocciola piuttosto copiosamente sul pavimento, ma non accenna a togliersi la giacca. Fuori piove, quindi? Oh, è così tanto che non esce da non essersene assolutamente accorto.   
Il suddetto individuo misterioso raccoglie il foglio, prende un pennarello dalla tasca e si appoggia allo stipite della porta per riaprirlo e scarabocchiarci sopra. Se la prende tanto con comodo che Hermann sta per fargli notare che lui non sarebbe qui per aspettare i suoi comodi, grazie. Nell'attimo in cui apre la bocca, però, il tipo glielo rilancia.  
Lo prende per un soffio - sia ringraziato il fidato bastone che lo regge - e gli dà le spalle per leggerlo.

"Herm, la mia mancanza ti ha fuso definitivamente il cervello? Guarda che lo so cosa c'ho scritto. E so anche quel che c'hai scritto tu, e lascia che ti dica che anche lì non è che che ci siamo poi molto perché andiamo... Non puoi sforzarti di fare il simpatico, li metteresti in imbarazzo per te. Sei più portato ad essere quel tipo odioso che però tutti ringrazieranno in futuro perché gli ha fatto spaccare il culo e gli ha effettivamente insegnato qualcosa che non hanno dimenticato appena passata la sua ecatombe di un esame. Comunque, tornando ad argomenti interessanti, cioè me e i kaijuu: c'è scritto _'Che c'è, un kaijuu ti ha mangiato la lingua?'_. Bello anche il disegnino, eh? Anche se, certo, non rende giustizia alla loro bellezza." L'incappucciato si libera finalmente della giacca, rivelando una zazzera disordinata ed in piena rivoluzione elettrostatica.  
Senza nemmeno chiederlo, si siede sulla scrivania, in febbrile attesa di una sua risposta.

"È venuto fin qui per parlare attraverso i bigliettini, neanche fossimo scolaretti delle elementari, Dottor Geiszler?"  
Domanda, freddamente, tornando a voltarsi verso l'interpellato.

"Uao, a forza di parlare da solo ora suoni _davvero_ come un libro stampato. No, non sono venuto qui per quello anche perché ad essere sinceri preferirei passare direttamente agli anni del college... Almeno avrei la mia camera nel dormitorio, in cui invitarti. Non fraintendermi, non sono qui nemmeno per scroccare un tetto sulla testa. Ce l'ho, ma a differenza di quegli anni in cui avevo un compagno di stanza che cercava di limitare il mio disordine ora la situazione è alquanto cambiata. Degenerata, oserei dire. Non c'è quasi spazio per me, figuriamoci degli ospiti. Sono qui... Perché sono qui? Ah sì. Becket 'sta cercando di reinventarsi, ed ora è nella fase in cui si crede un potenziale romanziere. Mori è ovviamente troppo educata per riuscire a fargli capire che il suo manoscritto è penoso, ed io troppo buono per dirgli che è tutto da buttare." Ovvio che Newt si presenti così, di punto in bianco, per fargli una proposta che non sta né in cielo né in terra.  
Solo perché hanno mantenuto un rapporto amichevole con gli ex piloti di jäger, questo non vuol dire che siano tenuti a prestarsi a certe sciocchezze.

"Mi occupo di matematica, non di letteratura." Gli ricorda, inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Appunto. Hai l'occhio per analizzare l'opera con rigore scientifico, la pignoleria e la pedanteria per segnalargli ogni più piccolo errore e, se necessario, la fermezza indispensabile per dirgli di darsi all'ippica, piuttosto."

Hermann non capisce bene dove voglia andare a parare. Anche Newton stesso sa essere inflessibile nei suoi giudizi, quando serve. Non è affatto quel pezzo di pane che vuol far credere di essere alle persone che lo conoscono appena. Quasi gli dispiace per i futuri studenti di quest'uomo. Quasi. Perché saranno dannatamente fortunati ad avere a che fare con un genio del suo calibro, se soltanto avranno la pazienza e la tenacia di stargli dietro.

"E sei venuto fin qui solo per questo? Avresti potuto chiedermelo via mail."

"Preferisco avere una risposta immediata: so bene quanto le nostre caselle straripino di messaggi. L'avresti visto tra sei mesi, ad essere ottimisti. Però... Ecco... Ad essere onesto, no, non sono venuto _solo_ per questo. Mi andava di vederti, ho trovato una pessima scusa grazie a Raleigh, ed eccomi qui. Mi sei mancato, vecchio brontolone."

"Tu, invece…" ‘non mi sei mancato affatto’ avrebbe detto, se fosse stato minimamente intenzionato a mentire. A che pro, poi, lui che si disprezzava la disonestà altrui? Tanto più che, dopo il drift, Newt si sarebbe accorto che non si trattava della verità ancor prima che lui aprisse bocca. "… mi sei mancato come un crampo alla gamba." Fastidioso, ma necessario a capire che è ancora umano. Sempre preferibile al non sentire nulla e trascinarsi dietro quella gamba come se fosse un pezzo di legno.

"Aww, grazie. Sono commosso." Finge di asciugarsi una lacrima dall'angolo dell’occhio. "Allora, quando –"

"E ti ricordo che la nostra differenza d’età ammonta a 224 giorni. Ti pregherei di non parlarne come fossero decenni. Ho esattamente 32 settimane in più di te, né più né meno." Ci tiene a puntualizzare, interrompendolo.

"Due tra i più gloriosi venerdì nella storia dell’umanità, senz'altro. Piuttosto, quand'è che posso passare a casa tua a portarti il manoscritto?"

"Non ce l’hai con te, scusa?" Lo blocca con due dita sulle labbra, prima che possa rispondere. "Era una domanda retorica. Da ciò che mi hai appena chiesto, è lampante che tu ne sia sprovvisto." Allora è a questo che puntava. Questo è il fine ultimo di tutta la sua messa in scena: ottenere il suo indirizzo! Invadere il suo rigoroso (quasi maniacale, avrebbe detto Newt) ordine con modellini di kaijuu o spargendo vestiti sporchi per casa. No, non lo permetterà. "Senti, lasciamelo in portineria. Quando lo avrò corretto, se lo riterrò salvabile, ti farò avere l’indirizzo a cui ritirarlo."

"Perfetto! Siamo d’accordo, allora? L’indirizzo me lo lasci sempre in portineria?"  
Com'è che da robaccia pressoché illeggibile, l’opera prima di Becket sia diventata qualcosa su cui Newton può riporre le proprie speranze? Sarà perché i loro gusti, di solito, sono diametralmente opposti. Ciò, però, non implica mica che non sarebbe in grado di riconoscere pure lui qualcosa di tremendo.  
Mah, rinuncia a capirlo. Per stasera.

"Esatto. Ora, se non ti dispiace, vorrei tornare al mio lavoro."

"Oh, mi dispiace eccome. " Dice, scendendo dalla scrivania. "Sarà difficile, ma me ne farò una ragione. Mi consolerà il pensiero di rivederti ancora. A presto, Herm." Esce, fischiettando.

Era serio? Stava scherzando? E perché diavolo l’avere un pretesto per rivederlo immediatamente non è poi così scocciante.  
Mah, rinuncia a capirsi. Per stasera.

"NEWTON! LA GIACCA!"

*********************

Date una mano a Newton Geiszler e si prenderà tutto il braccio. Fino alla spalla.   
Già. Non ricorda affatto di averlo invitato a mangiare da lui, eppure stanno discutendo delle sue correzioni davanti ad una cenetta preparata con le sue mani.  
Newt non può andare avanti a take-away. Non che a lui gliene importi qualcosa della salute di quel folle, sia chiaro.

"Herm, ma l'hai praticamente riscritto! È davvero fantastico. Io sono io, tu sei tu... Tutti quanti sono descritti alla perfezione, qui dentro! Una sola cosa non mi torna." 

"Sarebbe?"

"Chi diavolo è Vanessa?"


	13. Underneath Your Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "pudore"  
> Pairing: REIGISA (Free!)

Una mano si infila sotto la maglietta, accarezzando il suo fianco destro. Quando arriva alla vita, le dita tamburellano sulla stoffa del pantaloni. Non accennano, però, a sfilarglieli. Troppe volte c'hanno provato, per poi essere schiaffeggiate via ad un passo dalla meta tanto ambita. Hanno imparato ad essere caute, pazienti.  
Denudarsi, in fondo, è gradito ma non necessario. Possono anche continuare a baciarsi senza togliersi nulla di dosso; la frizione dei vestiti sulla pelle non è poi così fastidiosa, dai.

Però, ecco, Rei in realtà vorrebbe farlo. Vorrebbe contribuire alla nobile iniziativa togliendosi tutto, ma svestirsi implicherebbe alzarsi dal divano - i tentativi di farlo senza smettere di baciarsi sono risultati in gomitate sul naso o sui denti - e a sua volta, l'alzarsi significherebbe avere un momento di lucidità pura in cui riflettere su ciò che sta succedendo e ciò che sta per succedere... Azione che non porta mai a nulla di buono.

Perché se s'immagina nudo davanti a lui, già sente la sua risata nell'assistere ad uno spettacolo così... misero. Ed anche se sa che il suddetto non sarebbe mai così crudele, che ridere degli altri e delle loro difficoltà non è nel suo stile (che è bellissimo, come il resto di Nagisa), finisce sempre per scappare o buttare fuori di casa il suo ragazzo con qualche scusa.  
Oggi no.  
Oggi niente giustificazioni: niente 'devo studiare', 'ho dimenticato di ripassare dettagli fondamentali di anatomia', 'non voglio che tu veda le mie orribili mutande e quel che di ancora più tremendo c'è lì sotto'. Altolà al pudore.

"Ehi, mi è venuta un’idea niente male…" Mormora Nagisa, sfiorando con le labbra, sfiorando con le labbra lo stesso percorso compiuto dalle dita.

"Sì, sì! Assolutamente! Concordo! Corro!" Scatta in piedi, camminando a grandi falcate verso il bagno. Si blocca sulla porta. Forse si è mosso un po’ troppo velocemente. Forse se avesse calcolato con attenzione la tempistica dei suoi gesti, non avrebbe rischiato di far sembrare che stesse fuggendo a gambe levate e probabilmente offendendo…

"Ehi! Guarda che non mi scappi mica! Ti ho solo dato il giusto vantaggio." Gli grida dietro Nagisa, pur restando comodamente sdraiato sul divano. O almeno, Rei crede che sia lì. La sua voce, dopotutto, sembra arrivare ancora dal soggiorno, quindi non è sbagliato supporre...

No, no, no. Basta supposizioni. Basta pensieri.  
Via i vestiti: tolti, piegati e adagiati con attenzione fuori dalla porta. Via il sudore, grazie al potente getto della doccia.  
Sì a quel tanto di schiuma sufficiente per l'effetto vedo-non vedo, sì alle candele profumate ed ai petali di rose rosse sparsi sul pavimento. Sua madre lo ucciderà, ma ne sarà valsa la pena. Ora non rimane che attendere.  
Dieci secondi. Trenta. Un minuto. Due minuti. Tre minuti...

L'attesa si protrae per quelle che paiono ore - cinque minuti? dieci? - e Nagisa ancora non si vede. Che si sia addormentato?  
Sta per alzarsi ed uscire dall'acqua, quand'ecco che lo sente arrivare.

"Da non crederci! Tempo che mi son sfilato la maglietta e mi chiama Rin-chan, che mi racconta di come Gou e Mikoshiba siano tanto spudorati da flirtare continuamente davanti a lui. _'Fatelo anche tu ed Ai-chan, no?_ ', gli suggerisco io. E lui sai cosa fa? Mi chiude il telefono in faccia. Tolgo i pantaloni ed il cellulare è di nuovo lì che squilla. Mako-chan, che mi chiama per chiedermi se so com'è farlo in una vasca, perché non c'è verso di spostare Haru-chan da lì ed io gli faccio _'No, ancora non lo so. Appena lo so te lo dico'_. Poi ho pensato di lasciarti qualche minuto per i fatti tuoi, per rilassarti. Ma mi annoiavo e mi mancavi, perciò eccomi qui."

Non gli aveva affatto chiesto la cronaca minuto per minuto di cosa si era perso, e non è sicuro che gli faccia piacere sapere che i senpai sanno fin troppi dettagli riguardo a ciò che accade tra lui e Nagisa. O che Rin-san lo chiami quando più lo aggrada. Apprezza comunque il suono della voce di Nagisa, qualunque baggianata vada dicendo.  
Ormai gli è familiare. Rilassante quanto l'acqua calda che lo circonda e scioglie la tensione nei suoi muscoli.

In un battibaleno si fa la doccia, mentre Rei cerca di non sbirciare ma ha gli occhi piantati sul suo fondoschiena. _'E non hai ancora visto il meglio'_ , sembra dire lo sguardo di Nagisa, fisso sul suo. Sorride e si lecca le labbra, prima di spegnere il getto e camminare verso di lui. È... è... uno spettacolo oltre ogni immaginazione.  
Un tripudio di bellezza, da capo a piedi. Un concentrato di perfezione che non ha bisogno di braccia possenti, spalle larghe, muscoli scolpiti e dimensioni fenomenali per stupire ed incantare. Dimensioni che sono comunque ragguardevoli, ad onor di cronaca, eh.  
L'averlo già visto innumerevoli volte cambiarsi costume al club non conta nulla, non impedisce al fiato di mozzarsi in gola.   
È così preso dall'ammirarlo da non accorgersi che è entrato nella vasca con qualcosa in mano. Finché non ne sente il gommoso becco contro un capezzolo, e sussulta manco fosse stato morso da un serpente velenoso. 

"Come sei sensibile, Rei." Osserva Nagisa, stupito.  
"Che diavolo?!" Nel tentativo di togliere la paperetta dalle mani del suo ragazzo, finisce inavvertitamente per spruzzargli un bel po' d'acqua in faccia.

Non l'avesse mai fatto. Il giocattolo viene sì buttato fuori dall'acqua, ma subito dopo gli arriva uno schizzo dritto sul naso. La pagherà. Ah, se la pagherà. Fa per aggiustarsi gli occhiali, ricordandosi poi di non averli, e contrattacca con uno schizzo diretto alle orecchie. Nagisa si avvicina, colpendogli il mento. Rei cerca di difendersi mirando alle guance, ma l'altro ha improvvisamente smesso di giocare ed ora gli sta mordicchiando il collo. 

Nella posizione in cui sono riesce benissimo a sentire ogni parte del loro corpo a contatto, inclusa l'erezione di Nagisa contro la coscia. La propria che sfiora il suo ventre. Senza pensarci due volte, la sua mano s'immerge e le afferra entrambe. Non sa bene come muoversi, perché di solito ha a che fare con un solo di questi cosi - 'peni', Rei, si chiamano scientificamente 'peni' e nei hai ben due in mano, quindi piantala di arrossire come una pudica damina -ma a giudicare dai suoni che provengono dalla bocca di Nagisa, i suoi movimenti (per quanto goffi) non devono poi essere del tutto sbagliati.

_'Anche tu sei parecchio sensibile, eh Nagisa?'_ questo è ciò che vorrebbe dirgli, quando avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio, ma tutto ciò che esce è un "Amnghhhnnnnn..." dovuto al fatto che la mano di Nagisa si è unita alla sua ed è indubbiamente più decisa a farli venire entrambi in tempi brevi. Si accontenta di mordergli un lobo.

Dai, sarà per la prossima volta. 

"Volta in cui non ti nasconderai sotto l'acqua, Rei? Perché sai, non mi dispiacerebbe vedere quel che sto toccando..." 

Oh, cavoli, non si era accorto di aver parlato ad alta voce.

"Può darsi." Commenta, fingendosi serio ma non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso. 

"Non vedo l'ora."


	14. Will that guarantee you a win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "crisis" (COWT4, M3)  
> Fandom!AU - Mikaelsons as clients of Pearson&Specter.

"Harvey."  
"Jessica." He replies, barely acknowledging her presence as he reads through his latest e-mails.  
He is so tempted to ask what the heck is she doing in his office, unannounced, since she is no position to reprimand him anymore. On the other hand, he is kind of glad that she still feels comfortable enough with him to do so. Even after nearly stabbing her in the back to get a promotion.  
“I seem to recall advising you to persuade the Mikaelsons to drop this useless family feud, and I was under the impression that you agreed with me.” She looks at him, awaiting for his nod, before continuing. “Then why am I receiving a call from Mr. Mikaelson telling me that Elijah, the same man you spoke with, has already started sidelining him from his own firm, starting from his taking the position of CEO?”

“Well, I wasn’t aware that our duties included caring about an old man throwing a tantrum because his eldest son won over the Board, unless it somehow harmed the firm itself. Which doesn’t seem to be the case, if I am not mistaken.” Harvey comments with a smile upon his lips, now looking straight in her eyes and giving her his full attention.

“You are not, but that’s not what I asked.” She rolls her eyes, tapping lightly her foot on the floor.  
If doing so wouldn’t result being killed in his sleep, he would have definitely gone for a “Yes, mom.”  
Alas, he cares about his awesome life a little too much to risk it for such a childish endeavor. Maybe he will ask Mike, next time.

“I heard and treasured your advice. However, after talking with Elijah, I decided to ignore it. Something that I _am_ allowed to do, since you are not the boss of me. I agree with him that it is time for a change and, rather than having Niklaus burning down every single thing his father worked for, I prefer it happened through some more diplomatic means. So that, in the end, we will still have Mikaelsons Inc. as our client.” He explains, pouring her a drink while he offers her a seat at his desk. Disagreeing over his conduct happens so frequently that it sure is no excuse for poor manners.  
“Do you really think this is going to work?” She asks, a little unsure about the lengths the Mikaelsons siblings are willing to go to destroy their father rather than doubting his ability as at attorney. Jessica knows he still is the best closer the city has ever seen. Yet this particular case might really get out of hand, given the unique personalities of Rebekah and Niklaus.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Mr. Specter.” A beautiful blond woman interjects from the threshold of his office.

“Do come in, Ms. Mikaelson.”  
Both he and Jessica stand up, a little puzzled to have her here today. And looking for Harvey, when she would usually prefer to interact with a female associate. “I don’t recall us having an appointment today, though. Not that I mind seeing you here, of course…” He adds with a flirty smile. “How can I help you?”

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.”

“Oh no, do not leave on my account, Ms. Pearson. It’s a matter of one minute, tops. Mr. Ross has been such a dear and told Ms. Paulsen that, if it was just a matter of handing you a couple of papers it wouldn’t be a problem if I dropped by, right? She begrudgingly agreed. I usually do not run errands for my brothers, but Elijah spoke so highly of both of you that I was kind of curious to meet you in person. I have to say, that – as far as first impressions go, of course – I am a little disappointed. Not by you, Ms. Pearson, of course.”

“Call me Jessica.” She glances at Harvey, drinking in the sight of the man taken aback by Rebekah unusual bluntness.

“Are these…?” He asks, not minding about pleasantries anymore.

“Very sensitive data that Elijah did not trust sending you over via mail or fax. If you can have Mr. Ross take a look at them and use them for our lawsuit however he is sees fit.. I would have left these with him in the first place, really, but he insisted that I had to speak with you first. Whatever. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other business to attend to.” She simply drops the papers on his desk and then walks away, telling goodbye only to Jessica and glaring so hard at Harvey that he nearly flinched. Nearly.

“What the hell did just happen?!" He exclaims, as soon as she is not within hearing range anymore.

"Someone fancying Mike Ross more than you?" Jessica dares to suggest, barely suppressing a laugh at the appalled look on his face.

“What has this world come to?” He sighs, shaking his head slightly. “You better stop grinning, Jessica.”  
“Or what? You are not the boss of me, Harvey.” She is more than happy to have the occasion to use his own words against him and she does nothing to hide it. “I better get back to work and so do you. Have a nice day.”

He waits until she is out of sight to pick up the phone and call for the source of all his troubles who, as usual, comes in the shape of one (and only, thank God) Mike Ross.

“MIKE! Here! Now!” He orders, trying to figure out how his awkward puppy did such an amazing first impression on someone like Rebekah.  
Probably lying through his teeth, setting her expectations to an unbelievably high standard.  
They _are_ going to win, of course, but that’s all he feels like promising to his clients at the moment.   
Harvey hasn’t even asked him to work on the case, yet, so he shouldn’t have talked to Ms. Mikaelson at all.

“What is it, Harvey? Is this about Becks? She doesn’t look like a woman anyone wants to cross and I figured it wouldn’t be such a big deal if she dropped by to give you those papers.” He says, rushing into his office.   
“Calling her ‘Bex’ already, mh? Is there something I should know about you two?” He investigates further, ignoring his explanation (apology) for interrupting his meeting with Jessica.

“What?!” Mike exclaims, a little outraged. “I didn’t even know who she was until, like, half an hour ago when she walked out of the elevator. You were busy, we chatted – not about anything in particular, she was just intrigued by my work and by my mind and I enjoy being flattered sometimes; sorry to let you know that you’re not the only narcissist around. She mentioned her case, I told her I wasn’t working of it. That’s all. _She_ asked me to call her ‘Bex’, by the way.”

Whew, that’s a relief. For once, Mike is not the one to blame. The woman has just the weirdest tastes in men, then. That doesn’t mean he cannot tease him for being so friendly and flirty with a woman who isn’t Rachel, though.

“Should I be worried your relationship with her? I know you’re with Rachel now, but it hasn’t stopped you before…” 

“There’s no relationship! Have you seen her? She is terrifying. Stunningly beautiful, yeah, but also downright terrifying.” He goes pale, as if he fears for his own life after admitting that.

“It’s time for you to put your big boy pants on and get over your fear of decisive women, Mike. Because she asked specifically for you. So _you_ are meeting her again, in a couple of days. She is going to bring her older brother, Niklaus, with her. I have been told he's the most charming of them all.”

“Harvey, please, I am too young to die.” He pleads, hoping that his boss wouldn't leave him to his cruel fate.

“It has been nice knowing you, Ross." The other says, enjoying the nervousness of his associate. "I guess.”

This is going to be so fun.


	15. Kill me if you dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "underdog" (Kasabian) - COWT4 (M5)

_Well, I've been pounding at the pavement till there's nothing at all  
I got my cloak and dagger in a bar room brawl  
See the local loves a fighter, loves a winner to fall._

(Kasabian, Underdog)

Sapeva tutto di Jaeger.  
Uno che nella vita partiva sfavorito dall'assenza di particolari talenti, ma che tirava avanti grazie a quelli dei suoi amici.

Lo seguiva da tempo, ormai. Da quel giorno in cui aveva fatto fuori i due rapinatori che si erano infiltrati in casa Ackerman. «Legittima difesa» avevano sostenuto l’avvocato, incentrando però la sua arringa sulla giovane età del suo cliente. Con che coraggio potevano distruggere la vita di un bambino che nemmeno aveva finito le elementari? Un tenero angioletto che non aveva fatto altro che difendere la sua amica del cuore, Mikasa, dopo che quei mascalzoni avevano fatto fuori i genitori di lei che colpe poteva mai avere?

Sorvoliamo che le ferite sui corpi dei criminali, inferte per la gran parte post-mortem, denotavano una preoccupante inclinazione alla vendetta sanguinosa ed un lampante problema nella gestione dei propri sentimenti, specie la rabbia. Mandiamolo da uno psicologo per qualche anno e tutto andrà apposto.  
Certo.

Esattamente com'è stato per lui, mandato da una sfilza innumerevole di strizzacervelli per volere di quell'inguaribile ottimista di Erwin per sentirsi dire che sarebbe rimasto un violento psicolabile per il resto dei suoi giorni. Che solo perché una persona aveva visto del buono in lui, tirandolo via dalla strada, non significava certo che potesse cambiare. Non sarebbe mai stato una brava persona e nemmeno e nemmeno un agente dell’FBI. Nonostante lo definissero, anche davanti alle telecamere, «il miglior elemento che abbiamo tra le nostre file».

Jaeger, però, non aveva avuto la fortuna d’incontrare qualcuno come Erwin. Non ancora.  
Probabilmente non l’avrebbe mai avuta. Si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di Levi, che ultimamente si sentiva magnanimo e stanco di avere a che fare con sanguinosi terroristi dai poteri sovrumani.  
Lungi da lui sperare di riuscire dove professionisti del mestiere avevano fallito. Non ne aveva la benché minima intenzione, a dire il vero.  
Il suo unico obiettivo era usare le caratteristiche inusuali che Jaeger condivideva con i Titani (specie la super-forza e le straordinarie capacità rigenerative) per usarle contro di loro. Avere dalla sua due talenti straordinari come quello di Ackerman nella lotta corpo a corpo e quello di Artlet come stratega era un bonus non indifferente.  
L'odio per un nemico comune sarebbe stata l'unica cosa che li avrebbe uniti. Poi ognuno avrebbe proseguito per la sua strada, e a lui poco importava che Jaeger finisse ammazzato da qualcuno con cui era stato un po' troppo sfacciato.  
Tipo Horse Face Jean, o qualche altro criminale di mezza tacca. Se lo sarebbe comunque meritato.

Ora si trattava solo di catturarlo. Un gioco da ragazzi, mirando a Mikasa ed Armin, no?


End file.
